Dark Angel
by M-Angel 05
Summary: She's called the Dark Angel because of her ansestory...She has to go back in time to save her family and everybody in Have City from a madman, but will she succeed? : Better Summary inside...
1. Chapter 1: Epilogue: The Mistake

Summary: They thought he was dead, they were wrong. Now they are dead and their children must pay. Kristen and her best friends now must stop a mad man from killing everybody in Haven City, but to do that, she'll have to go to the past, find her grandfather, and help him truly fulfill his destiny, by having Errol exterminated for eternity. Though she's known as the Dark Angel Child, she'll change her curse into a blessing.

* * *

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Hello everybody and welcome to a brand new story...Written by me...(smiles)...So let's begin this story already, shall we...

* * *

**Chapter 1**: _The Mistake_

* * *

"Go ahead, finish me off!" yelled the cyborg, "But you're still nothing more than an Eco Freak!" 

"Kill him Jak!" yelled Daxter. "This bastard deserves no mercy from us."

"No." said the long ago Channeler

"WHAT!" screeched the orange fur ball.

"If I kill him, I'll be just as bad as him." He replied, "And I'm not a killer." Looking at the cyborg Errol, Jak look straight into his good eye and said, "If I ever see or hear about you ever again, I promise you, that I WILL kill you. Got it!" Errol nodded numbly. Suddenly a ticking sound was heard.

"Jak..." began the orange rodent, "I think we should GO!"

Jak took off running toward Spargus City. Errol looked toward him and said, "We're not through, I'll be back." He then looked behind himself and noticed that the engine was on fire. "Damn." he said. Suddenly the entire sky lit up as if an Atom Bomb had gone off. The desert winds picked up, tossing everything toward the north, east, west, and south. As the two hero's emerged from the storm Ashelin Praxis stood up from her position by Sig and his buggy. "Congratulations Jak." She said and kissed his lips in a friendly way, but not too friendly.

"Thanks." he said, "I think."

"You killed Errol and destroyed the Dark Makers." she said, "The metal heads too are running away. You've saved us all."

"Yeah." said Daxter, "Do you think the world will stay quiet long enough for us to rest up?"

"You never know what tomorrow could bring." said Samos as he and Keira entered the garage.

Keira ran over to Jak's side and embraced him in a hug. "I'm glad you're safe Jak." she said this into his chest, for she was trying to hide a blush that was spreading across her face. "I-I love you Jak and I-I never want you to ever do anything stupid like that again."

Jak chuckled and lifted her chin so that he could see her eyes. "I love you too Keira and you'll never have to worry about that. Errol's dead, for good this time. Nobody could live through that explosion."

"That goodness." she said when suddenly Jak's lips slowly captured hers in a very passionate first kiss.

A cough broke their happiness though. They turned to see Torn staring at them. "The Precursors wish to talk to you in the arena."

"Let's go." Jak replied

"We have our future waiting for us." Keira said

"Damn straight!" exclaimed Daxter

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

As the dessert winds began to calm down, you could definitely see where Jak Mar had fought Errol. Dark Maker ship parts were tossed everywhere. Purple goo began to appear underneath the wreckage. The goo was known as Dark Eco and the entire Dark Maker ship was make out of it. Pieces of Cyborg Errol were also among the wreckage and were slowly being engulfed in the Dark Eco. The faded left red eye of the cyborg was dark, indicating her was dead, but slowly the eye began to glow. As the ship and Dark Eco disappeared, a new being stood in its place. He was no longer a cyborg, but something else entirely, though he had the powers of the Dark Makers inside of him. There was only one thing it wanted to do...Kill the Eco Freak Jak...But that would take time...and it had plenty of time...

* * *

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: There's Chapter 1. I know it was short. Sorry about that. It was after all written at 11:49 p.m. Well tell me what you all think...Reviews Please! 


	2. Chapter 2: A Hundred Years Later Pt 1

Ace: Hey GMB when is my character coming into the story?

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: You mean Alex?

Ace: Yeah that's the one...

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: She/He is in this chapter...Don't worry, though he/she isn't an elf...

Ace: You mean...

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Yep...

Ace: YES!(Thrusts fist into the air and does a victory dance)

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Though I could make him/her Torn's grand-daughter instead...

Ace: NOOOOOOOOOO!

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: To the reviews now...

>  
>>  
>

_Herespope_: Congradulations! You are the very first reviewer for this story! LOL...Anyways, it may be odd now, but wait until you read this chapter...It's going to get weird...LOL...Of coarse that's what I'm best known for...Being a weird author, yet very friendly...

_wierd one 99999_: Awww...Thanks...And you won't have to worry about that...My brain has been working overtime lately, when it comes to my stories...As you can tell by my profile now...I have 8 stories up...LOL...Enjoy this chapter...

_Alley-Oop_: Thanks...Yeah I know they seem OCC right now, but as time goes by they'll get back into character...Besides that I hope you like my very original names for their children...Also, when are you going to update Soul Barrier?

_Tsiriu_: I'm glad you like the story so far..Oh and I hope I didn't take too long in updating..Enjoy this chapter...

_SilverEyes18_: I'm trying my best here okay...I can only make long chapters if I'm in the "friendly' mood...LOL...

_jaklover123_: I'm not sure how that happens...You better ask Envy that on I'm glad you like the beginning...

_EnviousLust_: YAY! You finally reviewed one of my stories...(hugs Envy 'till Micheal has to peel author off)...LOL...I'm glad you and the guys at Naughty Dog are enjoying my stories...I have plenty of them to go around for everybody...Hehehe...

_2 minute beta_: Thanks for the information and the help...I hope you enjoy this chapter...

>  
>>  
>

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: All I can say is...I don't own Jak or anything that has to do with the game...Though I do own this story and the characters that I have made up out of my mind...So lawyers, you no sue me...Okay?

* * *

**Chapter 2**: _A Hundred Years Later_

* * *

The sky was filled with thick black smoke. Buildings were burning to the ground. The once beautiful city was nothing more than rubble. In the time of Jak Mar, Haven City was a prosperous, wealthy city, which had many allies in the Wasteland, but not anymore. A hundred years have past since the great battle for Giai had been fought. A battle in which a deadly madman had been allowed to live, only to come back and try to destroy the city that tried to kill him. Out of the destruction of the Dark Makers came the rebirth of something even deadlier. Its name was Evil. It was the rebirth of Errol and the Dark Makers. It was 10 1/2 feet tall, had several reptilian scales running up and down its body and it had huge devil-like wings that reached the wingspan of 18 1/2 feet. It's tail was a deadly weapon that was 7 1/2 feet long and the end of it was a pointed arrow, that when opened up, it shot Dark Eco bolts at it's enemies. Its head was 6 feet wide and 7 feet tall. When angered the creature glowed a deathly black color and would shoot Dark Eco towards its enemies. All in all, this creature was a one-man-army and was unstoppable.

Suddenly a black and white creature ran though the empty city streets. She wasn't an ordinary; she was an ottsel, on a mission. Her mission was to get to the power station and try to get it back online, so that the warp gate could be used. Though she was frightened of what could happen to herself, she knew it was the only way to save the city from total destruction.

"Alex, are you there yet?" asked a friendly voice.

Though the voice was friendly, Alex jumped into the air out of fright. Grabbing her comm. unit from a bag she'd been carrying, she spoke into it. "Geesh Kristen, what are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?" She asked. "I'm almost there. I'm just around the corner from the power station." Then out of curiosity she asked, "Why do you ask?"

"Because Evil has been sighted around the vicinity. Be careful Bandit. Over and out." Kristen said ending the conversation.

"Great." Alex muttered to herself. She began running as fast as she could to the Power Station. Every so often she'd dive under a piece of rubble or into a building when she heard something that she didn't like or know. After 3 hours of running through the city, she finally came to her destination...The Power Station. Pulling out her wrench from her bag, she began taking the doors apart. Within a half an hour she entered the building. Grabbing her comm. unit, she spoke into it. "Bandit to Mother Board, Bandit to Mother Board. The Mole is inside and waiting for it's meal...Over." She said this smiling.

"Tats very funny Bandit." came a female voice, "Ya know ya should have a comedy act with that."

"I though it was funny too Lynx ' Alex replied, totally not getting the sarcastic venom that had been in Lynx's voice. "Where's ole Commander TJ?"

"Trying to find the ole Power Station power boost control on the map here." Lynx replied

"WHAT!" screeched Alex, "HE was trying to find that 3 hours ago when I left. What in hells name has he been doing?"

"Calm down, I found it Rat." came a male voice

"The name's Bandit and better have or your not Tattoo Wonder's grandson after all." came Alex's snotty reply.

"Shut up you two and do the job." Lynx said angrily

"Go towards the Warp Gate. Once you're there look to your right." TJ commanded

"Okay, I see lots of pretty colored light buttons." She said "Now what?"

"Press the 2 yellow buttons," he instructed

"Okay." she responded. Jumping up, Alex pressed the two yellow, glowing buttons. "Done."

"Next press the blue button. Then the red button."

Alex jumped up again and pressed the glowing blue button. Then jumped up one last time and pressed the glowing red button. "Done." she said. Suddenly the entire building began to light up. "We have power Mother Board!" she yelled into the comm. unit.

"Good." TJ replied, "Now Kristen and Lynx are on their way as we speak."

"Good." Alex replied "Hey ummm... TJ?"

What Bandit?" he asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Do you think Kristen's idea will work?"

"Kristen is a smart, young, beautiful woman." he said, "I believe in her and I know this will work. And when you guys return, our future will be less gloomy and depressing. In fact, there may be a party waiting for you guys."

"Really?" Alex asked, "I hope your right. Over and out." Looking around, Alex noticed how dirty everything was. On instinct, she began cleaning it up. Dusting off the screens and cleaning the webs out of the motherboards and from the main frames. After she was all done, she thought she heard somebody coming. She quickly began working on the Warp Gate when suddenly...

* * *

**GMB**: Should I end it here? I mean that would make you want to find out what happens to poor little Alex...

Though, that would be mean and you'd probably get really mad at me...

So...NAH!

* * *

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" came a scream. "What- Who- Huh...What happened? Torn? Jak? ...Tess is that you?"

"Do I look like Tess?" Alex asked the floating head and said, "What the heel are you?"

"I'm a cybonic, glituatic, protype. Fuse with the power of Blue Eco and..."

"That wasn't really the answer I was looking for." Alex said, "What is your name?"

"Oh, I'm Vin." It replied "And you are?"

"Alex. A.K.A Bandit." she replied. "Hay Vin, you think you can get this Warp Gate working?"

"No problem." he said. Within second it was up and running.

Just then two women ran into the room. "Lynx! Kristen!" yelled Alex

"No time to talk." said Lynx. Lynx is a 20-year-old young woman. She was brought up by her grandfather Jinx and knows everything about hardcore explosives and guns.

"Wha-Why?" Alex asked

"Evil is on our trail." Kristen answered as she began typing the coordinates into the Warp Gate. Kristen is an 18 year old, beautiful young woman. She's the granddaughter of Jak Mar and great granddaughter of King Damas of Spargus. Both of her parents died by the hands of Evil. Her grandmother Keira, who taught her everything she needed to know, raised her. However, like her father and grandfather, she carried the burden of having both Eco powers of Light and Dark. Only, unlike them, her powers had somehow evolved and both powers had combined. She's known as the Dark Angel, because she looks like an Angel, only with dark powers." Okay, its all set." she said. "We'll arrive, just as grandfather Jak is about to go into the catacombs and fight Errol."

"Right." Lynx said, "Let's go."

All three jumped into the portal on at a time. First Alex, then Lynx, and finally Kristen. Suddenly Vin looked the coordinates. "Oh boy." he said "They're going to be landing in Haven City 7 months after Jak was thrown out into the Wasteland. This isn't going to be good..."

Suddenly there was a noise outside and a dark voice said, "What's not good."

Looking up Vin said, "Total shut down, all systems malfunctioning." and all went dark in the Power Station as Vin shut the whole system down once again.

* * *

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Sooooooooo, how was that chapter? Good? Bad? You tell me...

No to go bug InuAce and have her write Chapter 3 of Double Trouble...

Bye-Bye!


	3. Chapter 3: The Past

_Ace_: I wanted my character to be a guy...(begins crying)

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Gomen, it's a girl...

_Ace_: (still crying)

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: How about you create another character

_Ace_: (stops crying) YAY! He'll be a bad guy, whos out to kill Kristen and all...

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Errrr...I give up...Now to the reviews...

>  
>>  
>

_jaklover123_: Well me and a few friends aren't doing it that way...We think it's annoying and besides, this way I know my reviewers get their answers...By the way, Jak's not dead...

_wierd one 99999_: I think you could do it through a Warp Gate...It was my Muse's idea..You know, Moon-Angel-Eyes...Hehehe...And you don't really need anything for the time travle part, except for knowing what year, time, and day you need to arrive on...Hehehe...

_EnviousLust & Micheal_: (Big smile on face) Hey guys...Thanks for reviewing my story...Oh and Envy, I really like how you guys did Jak and in Jak X...He's sooooooo sexy looking...(blushes)...Err um...Thanks for reviewing...

_Xazz_: Well here's the conclussion...And you thought that was a cliffhanger, wait 'till you see the one in this chapter...

>  
>>  
>

_Ace_: Hey GMB

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: What now?

_Ace_: Are you going to rewrite your old story Pending Chaos?

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Not sure...

_Ace_: Hey reviewers! Do you want GMB to rewrite her story Pending Chaos or should she just repost it and continue it this summer?

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Uhhhh...I think I'm going to be sick now...

_Ace_: Back to the story now...

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Hey that's my line!

* * *

**Chapter 3**: _The Past Pt. 1_

* * *

The room was dark and no light seeped into it. Suddenly there was a whirling sound as life came through the Warp Gate. There was an "oop" sound and an "ouch" sound, followed by a "Get off of me" yell. 

"Nice one Kristen." Alex said as she rubbed her head. "You had to land us in another dark room, didn't you."

"It's okay." Kristen said reassuringly. "We're just in the Power Station in the past...I think."

"YOU THINK!" Shrieked Alex

"Hey Chums." Lynx said getting the attention of the two arguing friends. "I found the door."

"Let's go the." Kristen said with a smile.

"Help me open the dooors." Lynx ordered Kristen

The two girls slowly opened the automatic doors. Since the power was off, that meant the doors no longer worked. Alex ran over to the girls. "Here, let me help." she said as she pulled out her wrench. While Lynx and Kristen pulled the doors open, Alex loosened the bolts, so it would open faster. Finally the doors opened and the three jumped out into the light, just as the doors slammed shut again. "WOW!" exclaimed Alex as they looked at the city.

"The city looks..." began Lynx

"...Horrible." Kristen finished

Death Bots were everywhere. Killing soldiers and destroying homes and buildings. Looking up, the noticed that the floating KG factory was hovering above the city.

"We must've gone too far back." Lynx stated

"Or not far enough." Alex said.

"Let's hurry and get to South Port to the Naughty Ottsel." Kristen ordered.

"Why?" Lynx asked

"Because Pyro..." Alex began "That's where Torn is. And where Torn is..."

"Jak'll be." Lynx finished

"Right." Kristen said as she pulled out her spiral shockwave blaster. (it's and upgraded blaster mod from the future.)

Lynx pulled out her gyro scatter gun and her Torpedo Canon. Alex looked at the two girls and said, "You two never travel light. Do you?"

The girls looked at each other and laughed. "Let's heaad out." Kristen said as she turned the safety off of her blaster.

After only a few moments the girls...and ottsel, were engaged in a battle with several large death bots. While the girls distracted the Deathe Bot from her, Alex ran up to it, climed it's leg, and began unscrewing the bolts on the legs. Within seconds the bots legs fell apart and it blew up upon impact with the ground.

They then came to a group of soldiers who were being trpped by copter bots and smaller versions of the Death Bots. One of the soldiers was throwing garnades and high explossives at the bots. Lynx immediately reconized him as her grandpa Jinx. She the pulled out her Torpedo Canon, lined the torpedo with the larger Death Bot that was heading toward the men, and fired.

To say she hit her target, would be an understatement. As the torpedo came into contact with the bot, it sent out an electrical discharge that shut down all of the bots in the whole area and left a crater so big in the ground, that even Daxters biggest tall tale wouldn't be able to fill it up.

(**GMB**: That's what happens when this author learns analegies.)

"Geesh Lynx!" exclaimed Alex as she looked at the damage. "Maybe you shouldn't have used that much electrical gun powder in those torpedos."

Lynx pulled out her cigar and said, "Nah, that was just right."

"Hey, who the hell are you?" asked a soldier, who Lynx reconized as Jinx.

"Non of ya damn business soldier." she replied and walked towards Kristen and Alex, who were standing next to the port entrance.

"Ya damn good at explossives it ya can get an electrical discharge like that." he replied

"Had the best teacher ya could say." she said

"Yeah, who?" he asked

"You." she replied.

Jinx stoo there dumbfounded. "What the hell..." was all he could say as the three mysterious women walked off. _Damn,_ he thought _I knew I should've stayed home today._ He could already tell, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Ah, how was that for a twist? You like my guns I placed in there? I've been sick lately and now that I'm better, I have to update my stories... 

Man it's going to be a long week and weekend...


	4. Chapter 4: Who Are You?

Fire youkai: Lynx can sure kick some ass.

_InuAce_: What about Alex?

Fire youkai: She's handy to have around...

_InuAce_: She's a wimp...(begins to cry)

Fire youkai: ...

_InuAce_: (still crying)

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Sorry I'm late...(looks at InuAce, then at Fireyoukai... Fireyoukai, what did you do?

Fire youkai: Nothing...

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Right...Ace?

_InuAce_: Alex is a wimp...(cries harder)

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: (gives a heavy sigh)...No she's not...Alex is going to be brave and use her ottsel intellegance to help everybody out...

_InuAce_: Really?

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Yes, really.

_InuAce_: YAY! (gives GMB a hug)

Fire youkai: Now to the reviews...

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Hey, that's my line...

>  
>>  
>

_EnviousLust_: Sorry it took so long for me to update this story...I'm glad you and everybody at Naughty Dog likes it...(Smiles)...This chapter is longer that the others...It's 8 pages long on lined paper...Tell me what you think...

_wierd one 99999_: Actually nobody is helping me with this story...They're just inspireing me and giving me ideas...So yeah, if you have any weapon ideas, I'm all ears...

_jaklover123_: That was what I was trying to do...Tell me what you think about this chapter...Also, if you have any ideas, I'm all ears...

_Xazz_: That was short and sweet...(grins)...I'm glad you like my story...

>  
>>  
>

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: We have 17 reviews so far...

_InuAce_: You think we'll make it to 100 by the end of the story?

Fire youkai: Nah...Probably 80 though...

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Hey, what's this 'we' thing...This is _my _story...

* * *

**Chapter 4**: _Who Are You?_

* * *

"Ya know," began Lynx, "That was kinda fun." 

"FUN!" exclaimed Alex, "You call getting shot at, almost killed, and/or blown up, FUN! You're NUT!"

It's still fun." Lynx stated, which made Alex pass out.

"Hey wait a dang minute!" yelled Jinx as he ran up to the girl. "Where ya think ya going?"

"Ya could say we're looking for Commander Torn and Jak." Lynx replied

"Well ya can find both at Northern HQ, well Torn anyway." Jinx said.

"Where's Jak?" Kristen asked as she pushed Kristen out of her way.

"Ooowee, aren't you a pretty gal." Jinx said whistling. "Jak who?"

Kristen began to growl by this point. She HATED men whistling at her. "Why don't you keep yourself in your pants and tell me where the hell Jak is!" she yelled at him in his face.

"Okay babe." Jinx said, "Pretty Boy is right now destroying the flying fortress. Why is he so important? What are ya, his wife?" he finished jokingly.

"Close." she replied, "I'm his grand daughter from the future."

At that statement Jinx's cigar fell to the ground as he said the most intelligent thing in the world. "Huh?"

Lynx couldn't help but laugh, "Oh yeah and I'm your grand daughter and Torns great-grand daughter."

"Huh?" Jinx squeaked

"And I'm Alex, a.k.a Bandit." Alex said pointing at herself. "You gd is called Lynx and Jak's gd is called Kristen. Oh and she's sortta like Jak too, only... More evolved."

"Oh." Jinx said raising an eyebrow.

"Ya ain't gonna faint on us are ya?" Lynx asked

"Maybe I need to sit." Jinx began "while you all explain to me what's going on here."

"Can't Lynx replied

"Why not?" Jinx asked

"You wanna know why we're here?" Kristen asked

"Kristen..." Lynx began

"No." she said to Lynx, "I'll tell you what's going on." she said to Jinx "We're here to stop a mistake my grandfather Jak and my great-grandfather made. One: Neither knew who the other was until one died. Two: To stop a madman from destroying the world... Known as Evil in our time, but better known as Errol in this time."

"Psycho Boy is alive?" Jinx asked disbelievingly. "Geesh no wonder you're here."

"So does this mean you'll take us to HQ?" Alex asked hopefully.

"Shoot, I'll take you there myself." Jinx said as he jumped into his three-seated zoomer, "Let's go."

They all got into the zoomer and headed towards Northern HQ. As they passed through the slums, Kristen could tell that they had a lot of work ahead of them. They then came to the newly built section of the city. Within seconds of entering this section of the city, several KG bots attacked their zoomer. _This isn't good._ Kristen thought. Bringing out her sonic shockwave blaster, she began to shoot the bots. Seeing that Kristen was having all the fun, Lynx then brought out her torpedo gun, reloaded it, aimed for the section of the city they were headed towards, that had tons of bots blasting the Freedom League guards and fired. When the shockwave from the blast ended from the impact, there weren't any bots left alive in the sector.

"Daaam." Jinx responded with a whistle. "Not bad, for a couple of girls."

"Ha, thanks." Lynx and Kristen laughed out at the same time.

"We're here." Jinx announced "Now let me do the talk' in...'Kay?"

"Yeah, whatever Pyro." Alex replied

Jinx growled at the 2 foot talk rodent walking ahead of him. "Let me guess," Jinx began "Daxter's grand kid?" motioning towards Alex as they entered the elevator

"Close, but no." Kristen began, but was interrupted.

"She's his great-great-grand daughter." Lynx finished

"Figures." he sighed as the elevator doors opened one last time to reveal the main command center.

"Jinx!" yelled a tattooed faced elf, "What is Mar's name are you doing here?"

"Awww, Torn, did you miss me?" Jinx asked sarcastically

"What the hell do you want?" Torn asked. Suddenly he noticed the two women and..._Oh god, not another one!_ Torn thought as he spotted Alex, who jumped onto the table next to Tess, who picked her up instantly.

"Oh lookie, another Daxie!" she squealed with delight.

"Ahhh!" screamed Alex "Lady put me down, I'm not a toy and I'm not your Daxie!" Tess placed her on the table. Alex then ran and hid on Keira's shoulder. "Me not Daxter." she said in a monotoned voice.

"You bringing in strays now Jinx?" Torn asked the pyromaniac.

"Not my problem." Jinx said as he turned to leave. "They're your now." and with that the elevator doors closed.

"Who are you three?" Ashelin asked

"You're never going to believe us." Lynx began

"So, we'll have Alex, here, explain everything." Kristen finished for Lynx.

"WHAT!" exclaimed the very confused ottsel on Keira's shoulder. "Well...Okay." she said, seeing the look both women were giving her. "Well, to begin, the tell sandy blond over there is known as Lynx Vegennie, a.k.a Pyro. I'm Alex, short for Alexandra, Baxter, a.k.a Bandit. Then the aqua/blond haired girl over here is Kristen, a.k.a. Dark Angel. We're here to help Jak truly fulfill his destiny. We're-"

"What do you mean?" asked Samos "Jak has fulfilled his destiny in defeating metal head Kor."

"Well if you'll be quiet, I'll tell ya." Alex said angrily. "We're from the future, to be more precise. We come from the year 2391. That's one hundred years from now, mind you. Anyways, we're here to make sure Jak finds his father, and truly kills the psycho Errol, for if he doesn't, the future will become...very bleak for this city and it's people." Everybody stood there in silence, trying to soak in what was just said. Suddenly the elevator doors opened again, this time revealing a blond/green haired man and an orange rodent...

* * *

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: I think I'll stop here...I know it's a cliffhanger, and I know you all want to know what happens next, but you'll have to wait until next week...(Smiles evilly)...So what did you all think about that chapter? Was it long enough? Probably not, but like I've said before, I don't write very long chapters for my stories...This one is 8 pages long...The next one will be 11 pages long...Also, if anybody has some idea's, they're welcome to share 'em with me in a review...Talk to me people! I need to know how I can satisfy you... 

Also, my story Long Lost Love was accidenly deleted off this site by mistake...So at the end of the month I'll be reposting it...Maybe we can out do our last review count, which was up to 129...So for now you can see iton my homepage in my profile...

Untilnext time...Keep on Reviewing!


	5. Chapter 5: Men, Guns, and War

_InuAce_: Well it's been a while since we've updated this story...

Fireyoukai: You mean it's been a while since GMB updated this story...

_InuAce_: Yeah...

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Ugggg...

_InuAce_: Umm...Fireyoukai, What's wrong with her?

Fireyoukai: She's extremely sick...

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Must update story for reviewers...Uggggg...

_InuAce_: Damn she's one presistant person...

Fireyoukai: You have no idea...

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Because i'm sick and all I'm just going to say thatnks to all these wonderful reviewers who reviewed the last chapter..._EnviousLust, wierd one 99999, Xazz, jaklover123, Sanctus Sanguis, tickle-rocker, ForbbidenFruit, _and _MP_ Thank-you so much for reading my story!

_InuAce_: Now to the story!

* * *

**Chapter 5**: _Men, Guns, and War_

* * *

"The Demolition Duo is back!" Daxter yelled as he jumped down from Jak's shoulder onto the floor. "WOW! Who are the babes?" he asked, eying the three girls, Alex in particular.

"Call us babes once again rat and I'll personally neuter you myself." Lynx warned as she punched her fist into her left hand.

"Right." Daxter gulped

"Did you see Errol there?" Ashelin asked Jak

"Yep," Daxter replied, "We kicked his nuts... and bolts."

"Now I see where Alex gets her humorous side." Lynx whispered to Kristen.

"Uh-huh." was Kristen's reply

"Tessie Poo!" Daxter shrieked as he ran over to her.

"Daxie Waxie!" Tess exclaimed as she picked up the little ottsel.

"We need to get down into those catacombs," Ashelin began, "And soon too."

"I totally agree." said a manipulative voice.

"Vegar!" Daxter shrieked

"And I'll lead the exhibition." he said

"Why, so you can do something stupid that could risk the city and planet's future?" Kristen asked, "I think not."

"Jak should go." Lynx said

"Yeah, Jak should-"Daxter began, but suddenly, as if the meaning hit him he screeched out. "WHAT!"

"Are you crazy?" Vegar questioned the girls "You'd send this Eco Freak down there and walk in the blessed halls of the precursors?" he asked pointing at Jak, who looked ready to tear the count apart. " I think not."

"You listen to me you stupid half ass bastard." Kristen began "Jak is the only one who can get down there. If it weren't for him none of you would even be alive. Before this part of the war began he save the city from Metal Head Kor and from that low down insane Baron Praxis, no offence Ashelin."

"Non taken." Ashelin replied

"And what do you do to thank him?" Kristen asked "You throw him out into the Wasteland, where you hope he'll die, but he doesn't. He joints the Wastelanders, becomes one and becomes a hero again, but then he comes back to Haven City, because his friends need him and this is how you, Count Vegar thank him for saving you, you low life ass."

"I think Kristen was having too much fun there." Lynx said to Jak, who was stunned.

"Who is she?" he asked

"WE all trust Jak." Keira began "He's never let us down before."

"That's right!" Samos said

"You're through Vegen!" Daxter and Alex yelled

"It's Vegar, Vegar you idiots!" Vegar yelled at them

"Count Vegar," Ashelin began "I hereby strip you of your name, title, and position and band the Haven City Council. Get out of my sight!" she said pointing at the door.

"You shall all die for this." he said, "I swear it."

"Ah, good riddance!" Alex yelled from Keira's shoulder.

"You said it." Daxter said smiling.

"Who the hell are they?" Jak asked Torn, pointing at Kristen, Lynx, and Alex.

"You don't wanna know Jak." Torn replied "trust me, you just don't want _that _answer."

"Men," Kristen sighed as she shook her head.

"Yeah," Lynx said, "I know what you mean."

"Huh?" Alex asked "What cha talk' in about?" Lynx and Kristen just gave a heavy sigh."Come on, tell me." Alex pleaded as she jumped from Keira's shoulder to Jak's shoulder. "I don't get it."

Changing the subject Tess spoke, "I noticed you girls like guns." That got Kisten, Lynx, and Jak's attention. "I've been working on a new mod for the peacemaker. If you three would like to try it out, it's down at the port."

"Does it blow things sky high?" Lynx asked with a smirk on her face.

"You bet!" Tess exclaimed

"Does it make a very loud noise or is it quiet?" Alex asked

"Hmmm...Not sure." Tess replied

"Let's go!" said both Jak and Kristen at the same time.

"GO!" exclaimed Daxter and Alex.

"Back out there?" Daxter questioned

"Where we might die?" Alex asked

"You know," Torn began "While you're down there rat, you could fix up the Naughty Ottsel, so we could have a party... maybe."

"A PARTY!" Daxter exclaimed, "I'll have it up and ready in 3 hours."

"Yeah, and I'll help" Alex said with a smile.

"Good." Ashelin said, "Now go."

The three elves and two ottsels left Northern HQ and got into a Freedom League Cruiser. When they entered the industrial section Daxter spoke "So who are you girls?"

They all smiled and Kristen leaned back into her seat, while Alex said, "You'll never believe us."

Jak raised an eyebrow and asked "Is it that unbelievable?"

Kristen smiled "We're from the future." she said

"Oh boy!" Daxter said, "Do tell." During the rest of the ride to the Naughty Ottsel Kristen told them everything. From how they got there to why they were there."

* * *

Meanwhile in the Future

* * *

"Looks like they made it through." said a bulky dark skinned man.

"Hopefully." replied another man

"Zig, TJ, you both need more confidence in those girls," said an older woman in a chair

"We do." Zig protested

"It's just we're worried." TJ pointed out.

"Don't be." the woman's feeble voice announced, "If I know Kristen, and I do, she'll complete her mission. After all, she's the Dark One's grand child is she not?"

"How do you know this Mistress Seem?" Zig asked

"I've foreseen it in a dream." she replied with a smirk "TJ, you and Zig here should go and help her though... Just in case."

"Yes Ma'am." they said as they left her alone.

"This war isn't over yet." she said to herself "It's just begun."

* * *

Meanwhile in the Past

* * *

Believe it or not Daxter, with help from his friends Alex and Tess, had the Naughty Ottsel cleaned up in 3 hours. Not only was it clean, but also all of the alcoholic liquids had been restocked as well as the food. The place was back to normal, or as normal as it was going to get.

"Yes!" Tess exclaimed, "This place is ready to reopened!"

Suddenly the doors opened as Jak, Kristen, and Lynx entered the place. All were sweaty and dirty and had a bit of a stench to them. "One more mission though." Alex said pointing at the three elves.

Tess giggled and said "Yeah, makeover for the girls and new clothing and a bath for Jak."

The three elves in question slowly back away from the three. "Ummm...Kristen?" Lynx asked

"Yeah?" she replied

"Did she say the M word?" Lynx asked

"Uh-huh..." Kristen answered in a squeaky voice.

"Should we..." Lynx began

"Run?" finished Kristen

"Uh-huh." Lynx replied

Looking at the girls as if they were crazy Jak said, "What's worse? Getting a makeover by Tess and Alex or killing and blowing blast bots up?"

The girls looked at each other and said together "Getting a makeover by Tess and Alex." and with that all three ran outside the Naughty Ottsel.

Alex and Tess ran after them and caught them sooner or later. The girls got the makeover, while Jak got the bath and new clothes. Though it wasn't bad for Jak, it was bad for the girls. Especially when Tess wanted to dye their hair BRIGHT PINK! That was the last straw. Lynx grabbed her Torpedo Canon and aimed it at the two girls, who in turn ran for their lives.

Hours later everybody arrived at the Naught Ottsel. Lynx and Kristen came down from upstairs and everybody partied for a long time. Then came on the music. Kristen and Lynx covered their ears. Daxter was singing the song way off key.

"I think somebody needs to show him how to really sing that song." Lynx announced

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Kristen asked

"You want to sing?" Lynx asked

"Oh yeah." Kristen replied

"You better run that by me one more time" Alex said, " 'Cause I no sing."

"Who asked you to?" Lynx asked

Kristen and Lynx walked up to the podium and pulled the plug on the mic. "Hey!" Daxter yelled dats wine do sing lith.," he said drunkenly

"Who wants to hear song real music?" Kristen asked the crowd

They all cheered

Daxter's reply was "You all don know nothin' 'bout winging."

"Neither do you Daxter." Lynx replied

"Who asked you?" Daxter asked, "You wanna wing, then wing!"

"Fine with me." she said "Come on people get up. This song will make you dance."

"You better believe it." came Kristen's voice.

"You going to sing girlfriend?" Lynx asked

"You better believe it." Kristen said, "Let's do it!"

"And what song is it?" Lynx asked

"It's me against the music." Kristen began to sing, her backside began to sway with her steps on the dance floor. The music seamlessly changed tempos and the room was filled with the beginning the new song.

"Uh uh" Lynx sang

"It's just me." Kristen sang

"And me"

"Yeah"

"C'mon"

"Hey Kristen?"

"Are you ready?"

"Uh uh, are you?"

"No one cares" They sang together

"It's whippin'my hair, it's pullin' my waist" Kristen sang

"To hell with stares" They sang together

"The sweat is drippin' all over my face" Kristen sang

"No one's there" They sang together

"I'm the only one dancin' up in this place" They sang together

"Tonight I'm here" They sang

"Feel the beat of the drum, gotta keep it that bass  
I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music  
It's like a competition, me against the beat  
I wanna get in the zone, I wanna get in the zone  
If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm  
Tryin' to hit it, CHIC-A-TAA  
In a minute I'm a take a you on, I'm a take a you on  
Hey, hey, hey"

Kristen and Lynx began to rub their bodies against each other. Cat calls were sounded by some of the men in the room. Neither girl seemed to notice. If they did, they never made a movement that said they did. As their bodies moved togther, Kristen pulled her back against Lynx's chest and rotated her hips into her, and already prepared, she moved in perfect sync with Lynx.

Knowing the chorus was coming along they pulled away from each other and gave into the music again.

"All my people on the floor" They sang together

"Let me see you dance" Kristen sang

"Let me see ya" Lynx sang

"All my people wantin' more" They sang together

"Let me see you dance" Kristen sang

"I wanna see ya" Lynx sang

"All my people round and round" They sang together

"Let me see you dance" Kristen sang

"Let me see ya" Lynx sang

"All my people in the crowd" They sang together

"Let me see you dance" Kristen sang

"I wanna see ya" Lynx sang

"So how would you like a friendly competition  
Let's take on the song  
It's you and me baby, we're the music  
Time to party all night long" They sang together

Once again their hips began to swivel with together. And as a response they received even more hoots and crys from the people in the audience. Suddenly, Lynx's hips jolted and swiveled in the opposite direction. Without thinking, Kristens hips moved with hers and she was surprised that she managed to stay in sync with Lynx's fast pace. All of Lynx's muscles clenched in unison when Kristen slid down her body to almost sit on the floor. Apparently the words of the song had moved her to do more than dance and now she was actually corresponding with the lyrics, pouring her body over hers, her arms reaching up and out so she could touch her where she could.

By the time the song was over, both girls were out of air, and panting real heavily. Even after everybody left the Naughty Ottsel, they were still panting and tried. It was 3 a.m. and Kristen was leaning against Jak, who was leaning against the wall. Both were alsweep when...

* * *

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: I think I'll leave it there...

_InuAce_: That was absolutely evil!

Fireyoukai: Well she does learn from the best.

_InuAce_: True...You were talking about me...Right?

Fireyoukai: Of course!

_InuAce_: Good!

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Now that song doesn't belong to me...It's sole property of Britney Spears...It's called "Me Against The Music", it's one of my few favorites from her albums...

Until next time...Keep on Reviewing!


	6. Chapter 6: The Attack!

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: _Special thanks to wierd one 99999, Xazz, EnviousLust, Silver Horror, Moon-Angel-Eyes, The Silver Badger, and C0me as y0u are_, for reviewing my story...Sorry for the long wait guys!

* * *

**Chapter 6**: _The Attack_

* * *

It was 3 a.m. and Kristen was leaning against Jak, who was leaning against the wall. Both were alsweep when...

Beep! Beep!

It was Jaks comm unit. Turning it to hover mode, Jak answered it.

"Jak it's Seem. Errol is attacking the monk Temple. We need your help. Please!" exclaimed the monk.

"Sounds like paint face needs our help." Daxter said with a grin.

"Let's go Daxter." Jak said as he stretched his mucels out.

"Let us come too." Kristen said as she sat up and Lynx and Alex walked up next to her.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Alex

Giving a heavy sigh, Jak nodded and said, "Fine, but no ordering us around ladies."

Alex and Kristen looked at Lynx. "Fine." she solemly replied

"Let's go then." Jak said as he grabbed a nearby zoomer to get to the transporter.

* * *

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: I know it was short, but...I'M HAVING MY FIRST MELT DOWN! I have no ideas at the moment on this story...I may get more later this week though... 


	7. Chapter 7: The Transformation Pt 2

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Sorry about that...I couldn't resist from doing that...I guess that was a bit mean...I mean I haven't updated this story in ages and when I do, I do that to my readers...Sorry!

* * *

**Chapter 7**: _The Transformation Pt. 2_

* * *

As the three elves and two Ottsels jumped out of the Dune Hopper they ran into the temple, when out of the blue, Dark Makers appeared out of nowhere.

"Errol must know we're here." Lynx said

"Then lets not make him wait." Kristen replied as she pulled out her new peacemaker gyro canon. (**GMB**: She needed a cool gun too.")

Jak whistled at the size of the gun and said, "Sure you can handle that thing?"

"Yep." she replied "Let's do it." she said as they attacked. The Dark Makers were extremely strong, but they were not very smart. One came up behind Kristen and was about to strike her when something both incredible and frightening happened.

* * *

(Jak's Pov)

* * *

I had just killed the final Dark Maker when I saw more appear. The girls were very strong fighters; I had to admit to that. That's when I saw a Dark Maker sneak up behind Kristen; it was about to kill her. That's when suddenly dark electricity spiked outward from her body, killing it instantly. But that was only the beginning. The lightning suddenly ceased as she had transformed into something. As the electricity vanished from her body, in her place was a beautiful, though frightening creature. It still had a humanoid look and feminine. It had two huge black bird-like wings; the hair was now pure blonde. Her beautiful blue eyes were now two glowing white orbs; she had two long taloned fingers and two long horns protruded from her skull. As for her clothes, her sleeves of her shirt were gone and her pants were no longer pants, but shorts. The feet ended with three toes shaped like fingers, ending with three inch long claws. My original thought was that she had transformed into a harpy, but I quickly dismissed that when I saw that she also had a long spiked tail that glowed with blue eco.

"Looks like Crystal wants to have some fun too." Lynx joked

The only thing that registered to my brain was, "Huh?" and that's what I said too.

"That's Kristen's alter ego, but we call her a guardian." Alex explained "You see, when Kristen can't fight, Crystal takes over and the two of then work as a team."

"Oh." was my only reply. "She kind of looks like a cross between my Dark and Light forms."

"Well, like your son and you, she has the powers of both Dark and Light Eco. But as she trained with it, it evolved into a new, more powerful form."

* * *

(Original Pov)

* * *

The creature looked up at its enemies, the Dark Makers just looked at it and then attacked. They Dark Makers all attacked at the same time. Jumping into the air and inhaling air quickly the creature let out an ear-piecing screech. Jak, Lynx and the ottsels covered their ears with their hands... and paws. However the Dark Makers didn't and they just placed their shields up thinking that would protect them, but it didn't. As the creature resembling a harpy narrowed her jaw ever so slightly, a stream of small circles emanated from her mouth. Jak realized that she was screaming s loud that it was becoming visible as the supersonic beam traveled towards the nearest Dark Maker. It went through the shield as easily as a baseball travels through a window. It made contact with the skin of the Dark Maker, which immediately began to glow white. With a small blast, easily drowned out by Crystal's attack, the Dark Maker exploded. Jak ducked as an arm with a razor sharp claw went whizzing by his head, feeling some hair part from his scalp.

The sound wave pulsated forward, causing every single Dark Maker it came into contact with meet the fate of the first one. Another dozen Dark Makers lucky (or unfortunate) enough to survive the initial attack were impaled by random body parts shooting everywhere. The remaining Dark Makers, about fifty in total, roared and charged, their primitive minds recognizing this new creature as a threat. And to them, the easiest way to deal with a threat…

Was to eliminate it.

If the creatures were a bit nicer, one might have almost felt sorry for them. After all, how could they have known that Crystal had faced odds much worse than fifty to one in the future.

Three approached her from different angles. With one flap of her wings, Crystal rose into the air and spun around, kicking two Dark Makers that had leapt into the air with such force that their chests caved in. She spiraled down and, as she landed, gathered a ball of Dark Eco in one hand and a ball of Light Eco in the other. She slammed them together, causing the closet four Dark Makers to be blown apart by the sheer power of the attack. Two Dark Hornets gathered their energy and prepared to strike, but Crystal saw the attack coming and planned to stop it before it even began. Two Troopers were advancing on her, and an idea sprang into the Eco-infused creature's mind. She reached out with her feet, hovering by beating her wings and seized the heads of the Troopers. She then spun in the air, turning the heavily armored bodies into highly powerful missiles. They impacted against the Hornets with such force that they went right through and were imbedded in the wall, every single one of their bones reduced to a powder.

Crystal didn't even bother watching the attack, knowing that she had hit them by the sounds. Of course, by the time she had heard the Troopers' bodies hitting the Hornets, she had completed her spin in the air, raking her feet across two more Dark Troopers' faces, ripping their eyes out and leaving grooves down to the bone showing. She then landed and heard a Trooper coming in from behind. As she grabbed a nearby Dark Trooper and snapped its neck, she wrapped her tail around the body before crushing its head to the size of a base ball. She then folded her wings as it rose and opened them up when it began its descent. The sheer power behind this simple motion showed not only great strength, but also the sharpness of the edges of her wings. The evidence was apparent, as the Trooper's body was sheared in half. Crystal concentrated a fraction of her power into the limp body she was holding and it burst into flames made of Light Eco. Within three seconds, the powerful skin had burned away to nothing but ash.

Crystal turned her gaze on the remaining Troopers, fifteen of which decided it would be a good idea to attack her at once.

Little did they know they were just making her job easier: it was easier to kill them when they were closer together.

Crystal focused her power and electricity gather at her talons. She willed her power to stream forth, which it did so, albeit in a very narrow path. As it hit the first Dark Trooper, electricity jumped from its body to nearby bodies. This chain reaction continued until cracked and incinerated bodies littered the floor. As Crystal ceased her attack and flew over the smoldering corpses, Light Eco could be seen crackling over the dead bodies.

As Crystal began her descent, she noticed that the Dark Troopers had gathered where she wanted to land. She narrowed those eyes that resembled pools of light and gather two balls of Dark Eco in her hands. She threw them forward, and the Dark Maker's activated their mental shields, a decision that would normally have saved their lives. The velocity of the incoming attack was so great, however, that it shattered the shield and caused a reaction similar to attaching a plasmite grenade to an elf's chest and detonating it. Needless to say, it wasn't pretty.

As the three Dark Makers died, Crystal decided to show off another power. She gathered a ball of Dark and Light Eco, one in each hand. She slammed them together as she did before, but this time it created a long spear that looked like a fusion of Dark and Light Eco. She separated her hands and was seen wielding two swords made of Eco. She landed and rolled into a somersault. As she came out of it, she crossed her arms before separating them, and a Dark Trooper's head. She stabbed another two and let go of the Eco Blades. Instead of dispersing, the Blades remained embedded in the screaming Dark Makers. She grabbed the skull of a third and forth Dark Trooper and pulled them closer with her arms. She flipped upside down and then grabbed the Eco Blades with her feet, spinning on one hand and carving through the four Dark Makers.

When she was standing upright, Crystal saw three more Dark Troopers rushing, Dark Eco crackling at their fingertips. She continued to spin and allowed her tail to hit the Dark Troopers. The result was for all three of them to go traveling fifty feet, and then only stopping because they hit a rovck wall. Crystal flipped her Blades around so they wer held knife style and launched herself at the remaining dozen or so Dark Makers and breathed a torrent of flames at the three Hornets. As their fiery corpses dropped to the ground, Crystal spun around while striking out with her weapons, becoming a literal tornado of death.

The elves watched as each and every one of the Dark Makers were eviscerated by the awesome power of this new creature.

Said creature then looked at it's friends and said "Let's go kick Errol's ass."

The creature speaking snapped Jak and Daxter out of their stunned paralysis. Never had Jak seen such power: not even his Dark and Light forms could defeat so many creatures so quickly and efficiently. Not surprisingly, the first words out of Daxter's mouth only reinforced the reason he was called "Captain Obvious."

"It talks!" Daxter exclaimed

"I have a name." it said "It's Crystal. Remember it orange one."

Jak chuckled and thought _This is going to be fun.  
_

* * *

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: I know that's short, but it is better than the last chapter...(Smiles)...Like I said, I'm having idea problems...It's called an Author Block...I'll be back with another chapter later this week...Please Review!

>  
>>  
>

* * *

Special thanks goes to Far2Rich for helping me with the battle scene...(Smiles) 


	8. Chapter 8: Not So Fun

_Farr2rich_: I'm so glad you like this story...It has about 4 more chapters left to it. Then I begin on Long Lost Love...In which I'll need help again...(Smiles misceviously)

_Xazz_: Far2Rich helped me on that battle scene, however, Crystal is totally my original character. If you've ever played Star Ocean: Till the End of Time, you'll see a creature known as the Harpie of Love and Hate. That's where I got the idea of Crystal. That was her dark side. Wait until you see her light side...She's worse than Crystal...(laughs evilly)

_Errol Lover_: Never seen that show...I'm glad you're enjoying this story...

_SilverEyes18_: Thank-you...It's been a while since you popped your head around here. Nice to see that you're still around...

_NekoGuyFan_: Since you liked that chapter sooo much Far2Rich and I thought we'd have Crystal fight in this one too...Wait 'till you see her powers...(smiles evilly)

>  
>>  
>

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Wow, I got only 4 reviews on the last chapter...I think we can do better than that...

* * *

**Chapter 8**: _Not So Fun_

* * *

The creature then looked at it's friends and said "Let's go kick Errol's ass." 

The creature speaking snapped Jak and Daxter out of their stunned paralysis. Never had Jak seen such power: not even his Dark and Light forms could defeat so many creatures so quickly and efficiently. Not surprisingly, the first words out of Daxter's mouth only reinforced the reason he was called "Captain Obvious."

"It talks!" Daxter exclaimed

"I have a name." it said "It's Crystal. Remember it orange one."

Jak chuckled and thought _This is going to be fun._

* * *

The group came to the Oracle Chamber. Upon entering the room the three women took notice of how well it looked, from how it looked in the future. Crystal ran her hand along the walls. "These walls are made of marble." She mused "Very intriguing." 

"Yeah." Daxter said sounding a bit annoyed.

Noticing this Crystal looked at him and scowled and spoke, "Watch it Rat or you might be my next meal." Daxter gulped at this comment.

_Greetings Dark Warrior. I see that the darkness inside of you is finally balanced by the light. I give you another power...The power of flight._ thundered a voice from the statue that looked like an anteater.

Alex watched as Daxter jumped down from Jak's shoulder as he floated into the air. Suddenly he transformed into Light and two huge wings appeared on his back...They sort of sprouted from there. Then his Light form vanished.

"Wow," said Daxter, "Do it again!"

_Now you are fully balanced by the light. Although your dark powers will keep evolving. Your Light will keep them in balance._ thundered the voice again.

"His powers will keep on evolving?" Lynx asked the Oracle. "Does that mean that his light and dark selves will what? Start talking or acting on their own free will?"

_Yes. The beings will grow and growing and will exist as you do in the far off future. _said the thunderous voice.

"That sounds familiar." Crystal thought out loud.

"Man, Jak, I sure wouldn't want to be you." said Daxter "Or your descendant."

"Can I eat him?" Crystal asked Lynx

_It would seem that the female has obtained a similar gift herself. _The voice said

"What-" began Daxter, when...

"You could say that," began Crystal "But we consider it a curse."

_A curse that will one day become a blessing. _reasoned the voice.

"Yeah, right." Crystal said as she crossed her arms.

"We need to go now" Alex said as she climbed up Crystal's arm.

"Let's go." Jak said as he began glowing, Daxter grabbed him as he took off into the air. Crystal grabbed Lynx, who gripped onto her as if she was going to die. They flew over several crevasses that separated them from, hopefully, an alive Seem.

"Jak," began Seem, "You came, but were too late. Errol has already killed many of the Monks here and has taken all of our eco crystals and our special artifacts."

"Damn it!" screeched Crystal, which caught Seems attention.

Seem's eyes widened in surprise. "Do not fret, I was able to save this." she said as she picked up an item from a bag on the ground.

"The Eco Power Sphere!" Daxter yelled.

"I fear Errol is trying to awaken the Daystar and the deadly cargo it carries." Seem stated."I give you this." she said this while handing Jak and the Eco Power Sphere. "This is our last artifact, it's a precursor power cell and it activates the World's Defense System, that will destroy their ship as well as them." she finished, giving it to Jak. "I am glad I got to see my makers. Thank-you orange ones for the knowledge." she said patting Daxter on the head.

"Uh...ya.." Daxter began "You're welcome."

"You can leave through the warp gate, over there." she said as they vanished through the gate.

As they landed in the main hall of the temple, Crystal let Kristen resume control. And not being able to hold bad any longer and being the reason why he was always in trouble, Daxter said the worse thing possible. "Neat trick Kristen, do it again."

"..." was her reply as she walked off to the Dune Hopper.

"What'd I say?" he asked, Alex was about to answer when...

Beep! Beep!

It was Jak's comm unit again. "Jak, this is Damas," began the King, "Spargus is being attacked by creatures coming from the sea. We need your help to defend Spargus."

"Let's go." Jak said as they all climbed into the Dune Hopper and sped off towards Spargus.

* * *

As they entered Spargus City, they saw Dark Makers everywhere. The Wastelanders were heroically battling these creatures, trying to protect their homes and city. Suddenly a Dark Maker snuck up behind Jak and was about to kill him when... 

"Cherry look out!" can a familiar voice.

Jak whipped around, bringing his foot up and smacking the monster with his foot before blowing it away with the Arc Wielder. The creature blew up in seconds. Jak turned to see Sig standing next to him.

"Sig." Jak began

"You cherries need to be more careful. These bad-boys are nothing compared to the ones coming from the sea." Sig said, "Now you listen to me. Go down to Kliever's canon gun and shoot any creatures that comes our way. Damas and I will be holding them back with the other big guns. Now go!"

Jak nodded and ran through the streets of Spargus. There was blood everywhere he looked, both Dark Maker and Elven. These creatures were relentless and weren't gonna stop until somebody made them and he was that somebody. The trio found the gun and climbed up the ladder and got into the pilots seat.

"Jak, I've got an idea." Alex began. "We'll will keep an eye on the creatures while you kill them. That way we know exactly where they are."

"Good plan." Jak said as he spotted the first of many Dark Tanks.

"Can you run that by me again?" Daxter asked pleadingly.

"Here they come!" yelled Alex.

Jak's first shots were aimed at the chest cavity and the shoulders of the creature. The beast began screaming in agony. Then it began shooting canon balls at them. They were about to be killed when somebody shot it.

"We've got your back Jak." said King Damas.

Jak smiled and was soon shooting the creature to his hearts content. He shot it's head, which cause the creature to explode and it's body parts to shower Spargus.

"Gross." said Daxter

"Good job Jak." Alex commented, "There's 2 to your left."

"Shoot them Jak!" yelled Daxter. Jak did. He shot their heads, shoulders and chest many times before they too exploded and their body parts showered Spargus.

"Jak!" Alex and Daxter both yelled, "Behind us!"

"Looks like four of them." Alex said.

"Kill them Jak!" yelled Daxter. And like their comrades before them, they too were destroyed. Jak killed everyone of the creatures, not letting one of them to live another day.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

Lynx took out her trusty Gyro Scatter Gun and Torpedo Cannon as a small army of Dark Maker Troopers closed in on them. She checked the ammo readout on the Torpedo Cannon and realized that she had only two shots left. She loaded the first one in and launched the projectile at the incoming enemies. A massive explosion with lightning bolts leaping out from the detonation and frying dozens more of the vile creatures. With some satisfaction, Lynx noted mentally that the clean-up after this battle would be easy, since the remains of the Dark Makers simply disintegrated. The downside was that this cleared up more room for other Dark Makers to teleport into. As a Dark Trooper snuck up on her from behind, it stepped on a twig. Lynx spun around as she put her Torpedo Cannon on her back and took a disk off her belt. She attached it to the Dark Maker's chest and leapt back as another explosion lit up the sky. More Dark Makers appeared, making Lynx wonder if there was no end to them. She checked the ammo readout on her Gyro Scatter Gun after using it for about five minutes and realized she had only three shots left. She braced herself to go down like a heroine, since she knew that if things continued the way they were, she would inevitably be beaten. All of a sudden, the Dark Makers stopped. Lynx looked around and saw a beam of purple light descend on the Arena. With a sinking feeling that this could mean nothing good, Lynx shouldered her Gyro Scatter Gun and made for the Arena. 

She arrived and saw a massive Dark Maker emerge from the transportation light. It filled up half the Arena and was about twenty feet tall. Lynx saw it look around for something to kill and took a dozen mines off her belt. As Lynx leapt off the top and landed on the Arena floor, she aimed carefully and threw them as hard as she could at the creature's face. The razor sharp edges dug into the skin about a foot before detonating, sending pieces of flesh and blood raining down from the sky.

Unfortunately, Lynx's attack only did two things: alert the monster to her presence; and piss it off.

With a roar, the creature opened its mouth and purple flames shot out. Lynx's eyes opened to the size of a tire as she rolled out of the way, wincing when she felt the intense heat. As she turned around, she saw that the Arena floor, which could stand up to the temperatures of lava with no trouble, had been melted away. She looked up and noticed that a number of her mines must have hit in the same spot: a large hole in the creature's temple was open, and Lynx struggled to keep her food in her stomach as she saw a pulsating dark blue organ that she strongly suspected was it's brain.

Lynx took a gun off her belt and aimed it at the creature's torso. Luckily, it had assumed that she had perished in the fire blast, otherwise she would never had had the time to aim properly. She fired the grappling hook and went flying upward. As she landed on the beast's neck, she began running up the neck vertically. At first, she thought that she was violating the laws of physics before she realized that the skin of the monster was like a suction cup. She continued running and didn't even slow down as she spotted a dozen Dark Hornets appear and come after her. Lynx took her Gyro Scatter Gun and fired, only to realize that her weapon was jammed. She removed the three spheres and pushed a button on them. The globes began to glow and rotate as Lynx threw them into the air. They hovered in the air and began to send out Scatter Gun charges. This effectively blocked her from the Dark Hornets as she took the torpedo off her cannon. She arrived at the hole and stuffed the explosive in the gap. She then took her watch off and set it to ten seconds. After turning it on and stuffing it in the hole in the monster's head, Lynx leapt off the skull and fired her grappling gun and reeled herself into the stands. As the torpedo went of, the beast's skull detonated and the body fell over, oozing Dark Eco and purple liquid. The beast screamed as it fell into the lava and sank into the molten rock. Lynx sighed and began walking back to the marketplace of Spargus.

* * *

Kristen took her pistol out from her pocket and carefully aimed. She squeezed the trigger and a loud bang split the air. A disk of Yellow Eco blasted forth almost too quickly to see. As it traveled, the sphere flattened to become a disk and tore through ten Dark Troopers easily. She continued to fire as the Dark Eco creatures got closer and closer. She saw an incoming Dark Trooper on her left and aimed and pulled the trigger…

..Only to find that she was out of ammo.

Kristen cursed as she put her pistol back into her pocket and pulled her Morph-Gun off from behind her back. She stuck in her specially made chip and the Morph-Gun transferred to what looked like a tri-brid. It was built like the Gyro Burster, with the Arc Wielder's spikes rotating and the RPG Launcher's blaster in the very front. Kristen smiled as she bent down on her knee and aimed. She pushed a red button on the side and a grenade shot straight forward before being enveloped by a Yellow Eco beam. As the beam got closer, the dark Trooper activated its shield. The shield barely held up to the beam before getting blasted to bits along with the Dark Maker by the grenade. Kristen smiled at her creation: the Spiral Shockwave Blaster before spinning around.

A Dark Hornet was coming in at her rapidly, its stinger cocked back, ready to strike. Kristen stood up and switched hands. This time she struck a purple button. A multitude of small red circles that one usually saw coming out of a Wave Concussor blasted out. The Hornet stood up to two before being to blown to smithereens. A rumbling caused her to turn around. No less than twenty Dark Troopers were charging her. Kristen took a knee once more and squeezed the main trigger of the weapon.

A burst of electricity flowed forth from the weapon. The Dark Makers linked hands and put up their shields, being strengthened by physical contact with their allies. The electricity flowed over the shield before the shield began to be blasted by an onslaught of PeaceMaker blows. As the shield fell, the Dark Makers' eyes widened as they saw Kristen launch a spiraling shot of Yellow Eco at them. It tore through them before five more RPG's came their way. As the fell, Kristen took the chip out of her gun and smiled at it. She loved it like a child, which was understandable, considering she had come up with the idea and built it. The only thing wrong with it was that it had very low ammo capacity, but then again, Kristen thought as she surveyed the damage, that's not too much of a problem.

A Dark Maker lucky enough to survive her onslaught snuck up behind her and struck her in the back of the head. Kristen went stumbling forward and landed on the hard ground. She groaned as the Dark Maker landed on top of her and sank its claws deep into her shoulder. The creature screeched in pain as Kristen's body began to glow and a bright light surrounded her. The light became blinding as she once again transformed in Crystal.

She spun around and grabbed the Dark Trooper with her tail, snapping it's neck with her awesome strength. For one instant, the Dark Maker knew fear, before Crystal shot a beam of Light Eco out of her eyes and disintegrated its head.

As though the Dark Maker Ship could sense that Crystal was there and needed to be destroyed, no less than one hundred Dark Troopers appeared, surrounding her. Crystal looked at them all, wondering if even this many mindless slaves would provide a challenge for her.

As she grabbed a nearby Dark Trooper and snapped its neck, she wrapped her tail around another body before crushing its head to the size of a base ball. She then folded her wings as she threw it into rose and smacked it with her tail as it fell. The body was smashed to bits before hitting another Dark trooper, who had put up its shield in a vain attempt to protect itself. Crystal concentrated a fraction of her power into the limp body she was holding and it burst into flames made of Light Eco. Within three seconds, the powerful skin had burned away to nothing but ash.

Three more Troopers approached her from different angles. With one flap of her wings, Crystal rose into the air and spun around, kicking two Dark Makers that had leapt into the air with such force that their chests caved in. She spiraled down and, as she landed, gathered a ball of Light Eco in each hand. She slammed them together, causing the closet four Dark Makers to be blown apart by the sheer power of the attack. Two more Troopers advanced on her, and an idea sprang into the Eco-infused creature's mind. She reached out with her feet, hovering by beating her wings and seized the heads of the Troopers. She then spun in the air, turning the heavily armored bodies into highly powerful missiles. The bodies went through seven living bodies each before hitting a stone wall and going through it. Needless to say, they were dead before they touched the ground.

Crystal leapt into the air again, spraying the army below her with what appeared to be flames of Light Eco. As Crystal began her descent, she noticed that the Dark Troopers had gathered where she wanted to land. She narrowed those eyes that resembled pools of light and gathered two balls of Light Eco in her hands. She threw them forward, and the Dark Maker's activated their mental shields, a decision that would normally have saved their lives. The velocity of the incoming attack was so great, however, that it shattered the shield and detonated, littering the surrounding area with random body parts.

Crystal summoned two Eco Blades made of Light eco and looked around at her remaining enemies. Seven of them formed Dark Eco Blades and rushed in. Crystal tossed her Blades into the air and the Dark Makers eyes' followed the objects rather than the attacker. Crystal's tail began to glow a brighter blue as she extended a hand. A Dark Trooper was lifted into the air and crushed to the size of a baseball. She then looked at the remaining Dark Makers: a pitiful fifteen out of the original hundred. As they launched blasts of dark Eco, Crystal concentrated and sent the balls of Dark eco above her. There they gathered, before the Dark Makers realized (sixty seconds later) that their attacks were having no affect on her whatsoever. Crystal allowed the ball to lower onto herself and smiled as she felt her depleting power reserves be refilled.

Once again, she reveled in the fact that she could convert one Eco to another in her body. She opened her eyes and sent a blast of Blue Eco Lightning across the field. The Dark Makers that it hit froze instantly as the Eco froze their muscles in place. The ones that didn't were carved to pieces by Crystal's talons and had their body parts be used as bullets. Crystal levitated sharp limbs and sent them at the remaining Dark Makers.

Crystal sighed when suddenly a Dark Tank landed in front of her. Knowing that Jak was preoccupied with the others, Crystal concentrated every last bit of energy in her body and sent it streaming forth in the form of Light fire. The fire grew around the tank until it was a tornado surrounding the biological weapon. Crystal sighed as she sat down and relinquished her control on Kristen's body. Kristen opened her eyes after reverting back to her original form and surveyed the destruction she had unleashed upon her foes before collecting her weapon which had clattered to the ground, forgotten.

* * *

The two girls noticed that all of the Dark Makers were dead or had retreated. "Let's go to Kliever's canon." Kristen said remembering that was where Jak, Daxter and Alex would be. The two girls walked through the city, seeing mostly dead corpses of the Dark Maker's, it looked like, because of their intervention, the Wastelanders hadn't suffered that great of loss. They then stopped next to the canon, when they saw Jak climbing down the ladder. 

Damas and Kliever walked towards the group and stopped in front of Jak. "Congratulations Jak." Damas began " We have defeated this enemy and for your bravery I give you this." It was a breastplate. The last piece of armor that Jak was looking for. "I would've given it to my son, but he died. And for protecting this city and it's citizens, I here by offer you a home here in Spargus and if you ever in need of help, press this beacon and somebody will come to help you."

"Looks like we're home Jak." Daxter announced.

"Yeah...Home." Jak replied as his mind took him somewhere else.

Kristen smiled Yeah Spargus was your home for many years gramps, until Evil attacked it and completely destroyed it forever. Looking towards Alex and Lynx, Kristen smiled again. And that's why I'm here and I'm going to make sure that never happens.

* * *

Meanwhile Else where………

* * *

Two figures walked out of the Monk Temple warp gate. Both were Wastelander soldiers or at least were dressed like Wastelander soldiers. A young well dressed monk saw them and greeted them. "Welcome future warriors." 

"Seem?" one asked

"Yes, that is my name." she answered

"I'm Commandar Tristen Joven, otherwise known as TJ." he said

"And I'm Zig, leader of the Dessert Shadows." said the bulky man behind TJ. "We're looking for Kristen, Alex, who is a black and white ottsel, and Lynx. Have you seen them?"

"They went to Spargus with Jak to help protect it from the Daystar's attack." Seem answered "You can use my Dune Buggy to get there, but please be careful!"

"Yes Ma'am." They answered and left to go to Spargus.

* * *

After the Dark Maker attack, Spargus threw a small victory celebration. Jak and his group were all invited to the palace as King Damas's special guests. Though only Kristen was the only one who refused the invitation. A little confused to why she refused his invitaion, Damas left the party to find her. He came across he in the most predictable place, the beach. She was just staring out at the open sea. 

"Why didn't you accent my invitation?" he asked her "Is it not good enough for you?"

"It wouldn't feel right to me to sleep there your Majesty." she replied kindly

"Explain." he said

"In my time, Spargus is nothing but a dream that once was." she said "It was the first place to be attacked by Evil." she paused and looked at the king. "My grandfather is your son, your Majesty."

"What!" he asked in suprise "Who is he? Where is he?"

"He's one of your best warriors." she said "He's one of the few soldiers that know that you were king of Haven City, before Baron Praxis exiled you."

"Who is he?" Damas asked impatiently.

Looking up towards the star lit night he continued "Who did you give the armor to?"

"Jak." he answered, not fully understanding that he had answered his own question.

Kristen smiled, "Exactly."

Before the king could ask any more questions Alex came up to Kristen and said, "You'll never believe who's here."

"Who?" Kristen asked

"It's TJ and Zig." Alex answered "They just arrived. They're here to help us."

"Oh goody." Kristen sarcastically replied.

* * *

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: I think I'll leave it there... 

_InuAce_: That was absolutely evil!

Fire youkai: Well she does learn from the best.

_InuAce_: True...You were talking about me...Right?

Fire youkai: Of course!

_InuAce_: Good!

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Now it's your turn to review people! The more reviews we get, the sooner we'll update!


	9. Chapter 9: You're Kidding Me?

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Welcome back everybody! Wow I received 4 reviews on the last chapter...Aren't I the lucky one...To the reviews!

>  
>>  
>

_Farr2rich_: Well this chapter you didn't help on and you just like reviewing my story I guess. Wait until I get to the real hard part of the story...The next battle scenes...Those are going to be tricky...

_Xazz _: Thank-you...bows...But some of the credit goes to my co-author Farr2rich...He's been helping with the battle scenes...but the next one is going to be my battle scene...I stink at 'em...

_C0me as y0u are_: Yeah Daxter is the king of being Captian Obvious..Ain't he?

_Errol Lover_: This chapter is short...but the next one is going to be long and Chapter 11-12 are going to be the longest ones in the story...Enjoy!

_mecca-dog_: Nope, there's nothing going on between Kristen and the boys...They're all just on a mission to save the future...TJ and Lynx are related, just so you know...

>  
>>  
>  
**  
GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: You know, I think the more chapters I add the less reviews I get...I don't get it...Oh, well, it's your loss I guess...Now to the story!

* * *

**Chapter 9**: _You're Kidding Me?_

* * *

As the three of them walked back to the celebration, Kristen wondered if her clues had given Damas the answer he wanted. _Probably not. _She thought _Why are TJ and Zig here? Has Evil figured out what we're doing? _She began to get worried _I hope not._ Standing at the entrance of the arena (where the party was) she looked at Jak and Damas and instantly saw the resemblance. _Can't they see that they're father and son?_ She asked herself. Letting out a heavy sigh she took a step forward. _If this doesn't work, I'll lose my whole family for good._

_**Flashback**_

_**A young man with blue-green hair looked down at a younger Kristen as she spoke. "Why daddy do you have to fight Evil? Won't you get hurt?"**_

**_He looked up away from her to the setting sun. The sky had blues and greens mixed with pinks and yellows. The man looked back down at his daughter. "I have to fight sweetie, because if I don't, he'll come and kill those that I hold dear to me. Not only that, but he'll destroy what's left of our city and of our families."_**

_**"You mean Uncle Sig, Uncle Daxter, and Aunt Ashelin and Grandma Keira?" Kristen asked**_

_**"Yes, they'll all die if Evil isn't defeated." he replied**_

_**"But what about you?" she asked "What if..." Tears began to fall down her rosy red cheeks. "What is you don't return?"**_

_**"Then you have to promise me that you'll be a good girl and when you are grown up you will find a way to destroy this monster and save our family." he said sternly. "Now promise me Kristen Mar that you'll do that...Promise me."**_

_**The little girl looked up, with tears flowing down her cheeks. A different look replaced her sad one, a look that would be with her the rest of her life, a look of determination. "I promise Daddy...I promise."**_

_**The man smiled, "That's my girl." he got down on one knee. "Now give me a hug."**_

_**"Good luck Daddy!" she said as they separated.**_

_**The man smiled at her and left. Hours went by and no sign of him returning. The hours turned into days, which turned into months and years. It became apparent to Kristen that her father would never return home, because Evil had once again claimed a life of one of her loved ones.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

_I made a promise and I intend to keep it._ she thought as she walked over to Jak and her friends. "Jak." she began, "We need to get to the catacombs."

A man with reddish brown hair walked up behind her and said in a deep husky voice, "She's right, you do need to return to Haven City."

Upon turning around Kristen smiled at her two friends. "It's nice to see you're alive too Zig...TJ, is good to see you too."

"We have a mission to complete... Don't we?" TJ asked

Alex climbed up Jak's shoulder and said, "You heard 'em big guy. Let's go kick some metal head and Dark Maker ass."

"This is going to be a long day." Daxter sighed as her climbed up onto Zig's shoulder.

* * *

As the sun rose above Haven City, the seven friends made their way down into the catacombs, none knowing weather or not they'd be alive when the sun set that night. Kristen looked at her family as they descended into the catacombs. They were on a mission to save the world and she'd make sure they all made it back home, safe and sound.

* * *

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: That was longer that I thought it would be.

_InuAce_: Reviews please...

FireYoukai: Ace what's wrong?

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Are you mad at us?

_InuAce_: No, I'm just cranky today...That and CSkerries has been messing with my friends again!

Fireyoukai and **GoodMorningBeautiful200**: (Sigh)

_InuAce_: REVIEW PLEASE! We need at least 6 reviews to continue this story...

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Great...(sigh)


	10. Chapter 10: Oh Hell No

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Sorry it's taken me sooooooo long to update this story…I've been really busy with getting ready to graduate…. Also, I've been studying for my driver's ed…

>  
>>  
>

_wierd one 99999_ – Yeah I know, but that's how you like 'em anyways…Right?

_Farr2rich_ – You're really going to be surprised with this chapter! (smiles evilly)

_mecca-dog_ – Don't worry there's going to be more of them later on in the story….

_Xazz_ – Thanks, and I'm sorry it took so long.

_C0me as y0u are_– Thanks, I'm trying my best to keep Kristen in character of who I'm portraying her to be.

_Silver Horror_ – It's been awhile since you've posted a review…The story ain't over yet….There's going to be some big battles very soon….

_ForbbidenFruit_– Thanks, I was trying to get as emotional as I could in that chapter.

_The Spazawocky_ – Thanks, I'm glad you like the story so far.

>  
>>  
>

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Well let's get back to the story

* * *

**Chapter 10**: _Oh Hell No_

* * *

"Ya know what?" Lynx began, "We've hardly seen any metal heads down here."

"The sheela has a point." Zig said, earning himself a glare from Lynx. "I've only counted a handful of those bad boys and only a dozen or so of the smaller ones."

"You call **that** nothing?" Daxter questioned from Jak's shoulder.

"yep." They all chorused

Jak chuckled, "I'm sure the bigger ones are protecting the entrance."

"Great." Daxter growled

* * *

Kristen had separated herself from the others in order to kill the larger and more dangerous metal heads; mostly Crab Heads and the scorpion metal heads had been in her way. That was when she spotted a more prized opponent, Count Vegar. **"Let's scare him." **Crystal suggested, **"The we can kill him."**

"We can't kill him." Kristen replied back to her guardian. "Though scaring him does sound kinda fun." Kristen and Crystal both smiled evilly. "He is the reason greatgramp's died."

Kristen followed Vegar through the palace ruins until they came to a Dark Maker Trooper canon. The count killed all four troopers with his 44 automatic handgun. **"This is going to be fun."** Crystal mused as Kristen gave control to Crystal.

"_Remember, we have to wait until Damas's car is in sight." _Kristen said _"Then we distract Vegar from them."_

"**Right."** Crystal growled, **"I wish I could strangle his pipe-like neck right now."**

"_Yeah, yeah, me too."_ Kristen said smiling. Crystal looked around and noticed a nice sitting area and decided to sit down on the ground and wait for Damas's car to appear.

* * *

As the group climbed over the palace ruins TJ spotted hundreds of metal heads. They were everywhere. There were scorpion, humanoids, lizard, crab heads, and the cat-like kind too. "Umm...Jak?" Alex began, "Looks like I'm gonna need to help on this one." Jak nodded as did Daxter,

Lynx pulled out her gyro-gun. "These bad-boys look like something the wastelanders would fight." said Daxter.

"Dax, you're a genius!" exclaimed Jak as he grabbed the beacon out and pressed the button.

"Piece of junk." Daxter said when a light didn't come on.

"It was worth a try." Alex commented on.

Suddenly they were surrounded by crab heads and scorpion metal heads. "Jak!" Daxter yelled, "It's and ambush!"

Jak changed into Dark and began attacking the crab heads, while Serena took care of the scorpion metal heads. The battle went on for the next 30 minutes. The metal heads were coming out of nowhere. Suddenly Dark returned as Jak and Jak took out his peacemaker and put it on the third setting and fired a nova blast. Within seconds the metal head swarms began dissipating.

"Alright!" shouted Daxter, "Take that metal head scum."

"Dax." said Jak

"What?" he asked

"Where's Kristen?" Alex asked, as she began to look around for her best friend.

"Hey there's the birdbrain!" Daxter yelled in Jak's ear. "Sorry buddy."

Jak and company ran over to Pecker with Daxter still on Jak's shoulder. Pecker began to fly in place as he saw them coming towards to palace ruins. "Where have you been? I've molted three times already just waiting for you. Onin says we must go through the palace ruins. But I think…uh oh…" Pecker said. Pecker then flew away as three satellites come up from behind Jak. After watching Pecker fly away, Jak turned around to face the satellites.

"Jak let me just say, before it's all over, riding on your shoulder, although it is kinda bony and uncomfortable, well, you've been a good pal," Daxter said as the satellites neared them.

"You too Dax. These adventures…they've been great," Jak said before the satellites struck. Jak prepared himself to dodge when the blow came, but he did not know how long he could continuously do it. The first attack was made for his head by the satellite in the middle.

All of them watched as the creatures come closer to them and as they were about to _meet their maker_ a wastelander vehicle soared through the air and landed on top of the creatures. As the dust settled, both saw that the crazy driver was none other than Damas. "Did somebody call for an army?" he asked in a friendly voice.

"What took you so long?" Daxter asked

Ignoring him Damas noticed that somebody was missing and asked, "Where's the girl?"

They all looked down and Jak answered, "We think she's dead."

Damas nodded, "I know how you feel." then he said, changing the subject, "Why don't you drive." Jak smiling evilly at this while Daxter looked at the Sand King as if he had grown another head.

(I'm skipping this part, because I have no idea how to write it.)

As the vehicle came to a stop, Damas looked at Jak and said, "That had to been the craziest driving I've ever seen in my life." He smiled approvingly at Jak, "I guess I'm not the only bull headed man around here, am I?"

"Thanks." Jak said, "I think."

"In a lot of ways, Jak, you remind me of my son Mar." Damas said, now looking beyond Jak.

"Mar?" Jak asked

* * *

Suddenly Crystal's acute hearing picked up the sound of the humming of an engine. Smirking she whispered, **"And the fun begins."** Leaping into the air she gave out a sonar attack on the canon, which completely destroyed it.

Vegar jumped off of the contraption just in the nick of time, before it exploded. Upon looking behind himself, his eyes widened in fear as he took in the sight before him. Sure he'd heard the prophesy about the Mar Guardian, but he had thought they were just mere myths and not real. Finding his voice he slowly spoke, "W-What do you want creature?"

"**You're death!"** it screeched. Just then blue electricity erupted all around the creatures body making the hell-bound creature look more frightening than it really was. The count, being the coward he really was, began to slowly backup, only to backup into a wall. Cursing, the count knew he'd either be this creature's next dinner or he'd have to run cowardly away from here. _Then again…_He thought to himself, as he pulled out his gun, he could just shoot it in the head.

Noticing how frightened the count was, Crystal began to growl as she took a few steps towards the count, then upon seeing the gun in the counts hand, she smirked _"So he thinks he can kill us?" Kristen mused, "He's more of a stupe than we first thought." _

Vegar lifted the gun and began to shoot at the creature. However, it had already leapt into the air and sent another low screech towards him. Covering up his ears and closing his eyes Vegar hadn't noticed that the screech had stopped and when he opened his eyes right in front of him leaning it's head towards his face was the creature.

Crystal grabbed the count by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up. Bringing him up to his face she said the first thing that came to her mind, "Boo." Vegar's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fainted. Placing the count back on the ground Crystal laughed. That was when she noticed a wet spot on his pants that was gradually getting bigger. "**It would seem I made him piss himself."** Crystal said out loud.

"_Have fun?"_ Kristen asked

"**You know it."** Crystal said back to her host as she reverted back, so Kristen could take control. Looking down at the catacomb entrance she saw her family get out of Damas's car safely. _So far, so good._ She mused as she walked towards them.

* * *

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Should I stop here?

_InuAce_: No!

FireYoukai: Come on! Give us more!

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Okay guys, here's more…

* * *

"Hey Kingy, what happened to him?" Daxter asked, who got a smack on the head by Lynx and Alex, who seemed to have enjoyed hitting him a little too much. "Hey what's that for?"

"He had been kidnapped by that sniveling councilman, Count Vegar." Damas said, as his anger rose.

"VEGAR!" they all exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yes," Damas replied, "Over the years I've sent people to Haven City to find my son, yet none have found him. He had been wearing this when he was captured." Damas handed Jak the seal of Mar.

Jak's eyes widened in surprise, "I know where he is." He said

"Wha-Where?" Damas asked

"We, the Underground, sent him to the past where he'll grow into a man. Defeat a great enemy and come here to kill the Metal Head Leader." Jak said, "He'll then be cast out into the Wasteland and become a Wastelander and will be standing in front of you, telling you all of this."

Damas's eyes shone with hope, "Is it possible?" he asked Jak, "Are you my don?"

"Yes he is." Kristen answered as she ran up to the group, "But this'll have to wait for later." Pausing Kristen looked at her friends. "You guys will have to return to Spargus with Damas. Wait for us there, you'll see the sign."

"Why?" Daxter asked

"They just have to do it." Kristen said, "Jak, we **need** to leave now!"

"Right." Jak said nodding.

As Kristen watched her friends vanish as Damas floored his car to get back to Spargus, she spotted something in the corner of her eye. **"It's Vegar!"** yelled her guardian.

"Well well, what do we have here?" Began the count as he pointed his gun towards the small group. "If it ain't the Eco Freak and his girlfriend."

Rolling her eyes Alex said, "You couldn't be more wrong than you are right now."

"Yeah, and I'd date my grandpa why?" Kristen asked sarcastically

"Shut up you freak!" Vegar yelled. Kristen looked at Jak and noticed his eyes were flashing dangerously with dark eco. "Now move it or I'll shoot!"

"What stinks?" Daxter asked Alex

"I think its him." She whispered back.

Suddenly a shot was heard. Using her quick reflexes Kristen moved in font of Jak, just in time as a shield of blue eco enveloped him, protecting him from the bullet. This distraction allowed Vegar to escape in one of the cars that lead through the catacombs to the unknown.

"After him Jak!" Daxter yelled

"Wait a second." Jak began, "You're willing to go down there without a fight this time and without knowing what's waiting for us?"

"Yeah, well don't get use to it." Daxter stated, "But nobody gets away with almost killing my best friend."

"Let's go then." Kristen said as they all hopped into the last car and drove off.

* * *

As Jak and Daxter came up to another precursor image, its eyes began glowing as it slowly awoke from its thousand-year sleep. It suddenly began speaking, like the other images had.

However, the Precursor suddenly appeared out of the image. _Greetings young hero..._It went on and on how they only have mere minutes before Errol released the Dark Maker's true powers to this world._ But to you, as a gift, we present the gift of evolution. To become one of us._

"Back away!" yelled Vegar pointing a gun toward the duo. "I'm the one who deserves to become one of the precursors."

_Be careful of what you wish for_ it said as a light engulfed Vegar in an unearthly light that lifted him into the air.

"It is done." Vegar stated, "Be happy you die this way, instead of another."

_It may be already too late to stop Errol._ it said as it suddenly turned around to the image and said_ I told you we needed a plan B_. Suddenly the image split as the precursor disappeared into it. As it did this a bright light spread throughout the room and three figures were revealed...three ottsels that is. The one in the middle turned around and began talking into a microphone saying, "We are very upset and...Umm...Forget it." it said and gave an exasperated sigh.

"Oh my god." Jak said as his jaw opened wide, while Vegar's left eye began twitching.

"They look...like me?" Daxter inquired.

All the while Kristen stood back watching this with Alex, who was laughing slightly. **"Oh hell no."** Crystal said in disbelief.

* * *

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: What does Errol have in store for our hero's? Will Kristen and Jak be able to stop Errol before he releases the Dark Makers upon the world or will her future end on the Dark Maker ship?

_InuAce_: Keep on reading to find out!

FireYoukai: The more reviews there are, the faster the next chapter will come.

Far2Rich: The next chapter is going to be a big battle cause I'm going to be writing it.

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Hey get back that's supposed to be a surprise….Now review you guys and next chapter will come!


	11. Chapter 11: Infiltration and Dark Duels

_Far2Rich_: I know, I know...

**GMB**: Know what?

_Far2Rich_: I know I said I'd have it by Sunday, but I didn't. Then it got lost in the e-mail hyper space, and then you had to e-mail me about it and I then I had to rewrite this chapter...

**GMB**: Hey! It's okay...I don't mind...I was busy with school

_Far2Rich_: Oh...(begins to whistle as he walks away)

**GMB**: Many thanks to all the reviewers who reviewed the last chapter...Now to the long awaited battle in the Dark Maker ship...

* * *

**Chapter 11**: _Infiltration and Dark Duels  
_

* * *

Jak and Kristen landed on the floor, panting heavily. The tingling sensation of teleporting had increased a thousand-fold when they had hurtled through space and time to land on the insidious Dark Maker Ship. Sweat poured down Kristen's face as she tried to steady her own breathing. Traveling through the Warp Gate to get to the past had been a walk in the park compared to this. The teleporter seemed to have drained the two Channelers of all their Eco, leaving them helpless. Dead silence made Jak open his eyes. The silence was wrong: it was as though there were creatures in this empty room trying to not be heard. Jak's instincts proved to be right as Dark Maker Troopers materialized out of nowhere and slashed at him. Jak staggered back, numerous gashes in his clothing, but thankfully, his skin was unscathed. He leapt up over a Dark Trooper and landed on the shoulders. All of the other Dark Troopers followed him with their eyes and fired a concentrated blast of Dark Eco at Jak. Jak was not quick enough to avoid the attack, still woozy from the travel, and was nailed right in the chest. As he landed on the floor, he felt his power being restored. He looked at his chest and saw the liquid Dark Eco seeping into his skin and restoring his depleted reservoirs of energy. Jak closed his eyes and allowed the Dark Eco to flood his body, transforming him into his Dark half. Eyes the color of the darkest obsidian opened, reflecting the room that Jak had just occupied. Now however, a far more powerful elf lay where Jak had hit the floor. Razor sharp claws five inches long adorned Dark's fingertips, and two horns stuck out from his head, giving him the appearance of a pale skinned and haired king of demons. He roared- a full roar of pure, unbridled power, and stood up, decapitating two Troopers as he did so. He surveyed his surroundings in the blink of an eye and assessed the biggest threat: the two Troopers getting ready to slaughter Kristen. He gathered his powers and summoned two balls of Dark Eco. He concentrated and allowed them to be connected by a spark of electricity. As he spread the balls apart so that there was a foot and a half between the two orbs, Dark aimed his projectile. He threw his attack- the Dark Strike, and smiled as it shattered the rib cages of the two Troopers holding Kristen. As Dark Jak continued to battle the Dark Makers, he found that while they were immune to Dark Eco, the force of his attacks could do massive amounts of damage. Kristen groaned as she hit the ground, feeling utterly drained of all her energy. She closed her eyes and felt the power of Dark Eco pulsating nearby. She reached out with her mind and realized that it was coming from the walls. She touched the walls and purple lightning made its way up her arm. As the Dark Eco entered her body, Kristen concentrated and turned half of it to Light Eco. When she had sufficiently recharged, Kristen stood up… and immediately staggered. The dark essence here was too strong for her to take. Jak had been fighting Dark Makers for some time, and so was used to the power, but Kristen was not. She relinquished control of her body and allowed Crystal to take over. Crystal opened her eyes as she took control and looked around at the scene. Her tail twitched, and a web of Blue Eco spread out, enveloping the entire room. Everything save Dark Jak and Crystal herself was halted. She calmly walked up to a Dark Maker unable to move and cut it in half with one swift stroke. Dark Jak took her example and together they slowly dispatched of the small army that had filled the room a second before. Crystal left one alive, and picked him up. As covered its face with her hand and delved into the Dark Maker's mind, learning the structure of the Dark Maker Ship. When she was done, she closed her hand and crushed the face of the monster. 

"Right, we'll need to split up." Crystal said as her booming voice echoed throughout the room.

"What? Why?" Jak asked as he transformed back.

"In order to get to the cargo bay, we need to flip two switches at the same time. So you go to the left and I'll go right." she replied

"Gotcha," Jak said as he started off.

"Wait, how are you on Light Eco?" she asked

"I don't have any, and there isn't any to find here," Jak said.

"Wrong," Crystal said as she began charging her energy from the wall again. She turned it into Light Eco and shot a beam at Jak, recharging his power. After Jak was fully charged with both Ecos, he went down the left passage, leaving Crystal alone. She recharged her own powers, as freezing a room of Dark Makers had drained her, and then streaked down the right corridor, passing by rooms so fast that Dark Makers trained for decades on the art of combat did not see her. As Crystal ran by, her reflexes allowed her to duck into corners and corridors that allowed her to escape detection. She was gifted with knowledge of the future, and would so conserve her strength as much as possible, for she knew she would need it later, should Errol complete his transformation into Evil. Crystal moved as though the fires of Hell were on her feet, jumping through ventilation shafts and slipping through cracked doors to get to her objective. As she arrived at her destination, Crystal concentrated and used a power that she had just perfected. Using Blue Eco, she bent the very light around her until she was invisible to the naked eye. Moreover, from what she had gleaned from the mind of the Dark Maker, she knew that they patrolled the ship very heavily, but foolishly did not keep surveillance. She waited for Jak to contact her and let her know when he arrived at his spot…

* * *

Which was not going to be anytime soon, if things kept going the way they were currently. Jak hunched over as the power of Dark Jak once again manifested itself. Though his Dark Eco attacks were useless in way of Eco-damage, the sheer force of his brutal attacks would be more than enough to carve his way through the legions of Dark Makers that were trying to stop him from reaching his objective. Dark Jak fully transformed and the Dark Makers hesitated. Stupid though they were, they were unsure of what to make of this new development, and not helping matters was the palpable sense of power that radiated off of Dark Jak. The beast like elf smiled ferally, knowing that it was up to him to destroy the army that stood before him, letting his host and that light form take on the robot-man. As the Dark Makers hesitated, Dark Jak took that opportunity to throw itself towards them, its claw like fingernails gleaming in the pale light. The first Dark Maker down, screaming as Dark Jak's talons shredded his battle-plate armor like it was made of wet cardboard. Liquid Dark Eco sprouted from the wound, and it went down as Dark Jak stabbed again, aiming for the heart. The next one to die fired a blast of Dark Eco, which Dark Jak merely rebounded and amplified, blasting it and twenty of its companions away to dust. Another fell to the ground, gurgling as it tried desperately to hold his innards in. 

The three right behind him fared no better, as slaps removed faces and limbs. Another attempted to jump onto Dark Jak, but he ducked, and retaliated with a roundhouse kick that sent the Trooper flying a good twenty feet, with its flight being stopped only by the wall that it slammed into. Dark Jak then leapt up onto the side of one of the walls, using his massive talons to secure himself. There, gazing downward upon the patrol, he began moving along the wall like a spider, dodging blasts as he moved faster than most elves could run. He saw the large lever coming up and launched himself at it. Dark Jak's weight and momentum slammed into a Dark Hornet stupid enough to get in his way, bearing it to the ground. The Hornet uttered one horrifying scream, before the monster's teeth cut him off. He then reached the lever and pulled out his communicator. "I'm here," Jak said as he transformed back.

"Good. On three," Crystal said.

"One."

"Two."

"Three!" the both exclaimed.

As the doors opened, Jak and Crystal slipped through and stopped any Dark Makers from following. They met up on a corridor and opened the door to the cargo gate…

* * *

Lynx took out her trusty Gyro Scatter Gun and Torpedo Cannon as a small army of Dark Maker Troopers closed in on them. Fortunately, she had found enough supplies to give herself three shots of each. She loaded a torpedo in as she put her Gyro Scatter Gun away and launched the projectile at the incoming enemies. A massive explosion lit up the night with lightning bolts leaping out from the detonation and frying dozens more of the vile creatures. One approached from the side and Lynx used her gun as a club, swinging it so hard that the creature's skull was bashed in. Lynx took another torpedo out and simply threw it. Another massive explosion shook the foundations of the earth and she switched guns. 

As she pulled the trigger, a small black orb with red dots went shooting forward and hovered about a foot off the ground. It began spinning rapidly before it activated and began shooting Scatter Gun bursts out of the red holes. Lynx smirked and shot her remaining two before taking the chip out of her Morph-Gun so it would be easier to carry. As she saw seventy more Dark Makers heading for her, Lynx took out her final torpedo and loaded it. She then fired it at an empty building, letting the rubble take care of the army. She then gazed at the stars, wondering how Kristen and Jak were faring…

* * *

Zig, meanwhile, had no such freedom. He cracked his knuckles before launching himself at the Dark Makers, slaying them with his bare hands. As he continued, more and more began to surround him. Zig began ripping body limbs off and using the claws as extended weapons. For half an hour he continued like this, until finally, when he felt as though he could not continue, the onslaught stopped. And a Dark Tank landed in front of him. Zig's eyes widened before he pulled out a Morph-Gun and jammed a homemade chip inside it. As it became a large gattling gun, Zig braced himself against a building. He readied himself as the tank spotted him and moved in, and squeezed the trigger. At first, nothing happened. Then, the barrel began to move, charging electricity up. Then, a stream of fully charged PeaceMaker blasts came out at a rate of one every tenth of a second. Within twenty seconds, the Tank had been reduced to a pile of ash. Zig smiled as he leaned against the building and closed his eyes, resting.

* * *

T.J. lacked the explosives of Lynx and the brute force of Zig, but he compensated in other ways. He brought out a quartet of guns that he had made himself, without the help of the powerful Morph-Gun. He crouched in the shadows, hooked two up to his shoulder, and held two more. Tubes connected the guns to a power pack on his back, which weighed about fifty pounds. Connected to the main pack were sub-packs, each weighing about ten pounds and fitting on either his shins or his forearms. All together, they added up to a whopping one million rounds. T.J. unleashed his automatic weapons on the Dark Makers, his attack seeming like a rain of death. The two guns mounted on his shoulder were set with motion detectors, and Hornets that rushed at him dropped like flies as rounds tore through their bodies. Out of the corner of his eye, T.J. saw Lynx throw a torpedo with her bare hands and aimed at it. He squeezed his triggers for one second, unleashing twenty rounds and detonating the projectile when it had gotten far enough away from her. As the assault finally stopped, T.J. let out a sigh and looked around at the damage that would take years to rebuild.

* * *

Jak and Crystal entered the cargo bay, noticing a nasty drop on either side of the four-foot wide path. Hundreds upon hundreds of Dark Terraformers lined the room. "By the Precursors…" Jak said softly as he realized the massive power Errol had at his disposal. 

"Yes?" Daxter asked smilingly.

"Not now Dax," Jak said a bit shortly.

"If these things ever wake up, the planet's finished…" Crystal said, more to herself than Jak.

"All of these Dark Makers at my command. Just think what I could do…" Errol said gleefully. At the sight of the robot that would one day slaughter everyone she held dear, Crystal went berserk with rage and charged him, a battle cry on her lips. Errol turned around and snapped his fingers. Instantly, Crystal was hit by a beam of dark light and vanished.

"WHERE IS SHE!" Jak bellowed at his nemesis.

"To our… testing room," Cyber-Errol said with a smirk. "Now, I'd love to stay, but I have an appointment with your puny planet," he said as he activated rockets and landed in a Terraformer. As it took off for the planet, Jak ran forward to try to stop it. Suddenly, a large Dark Maker appeared. It stood at fifteen feet tall, with black, bat-like wings sprouting from its back, foot long claws on its fingers, and it looked down at Jak. The Dark Maker roared as it ran at its small opponent. Jak closed his eyes and with a bright flash of light, he turned into Light Jak, his wings sprouting from his back. Time seemed to slow as the Dark Troll charged the angelic figure of Light Jak. Light Jak, though a great deal smaller than his hulking enemy, grabbed hold of his opponent's outstretched claws and flung him easily over his shoulder. Not wasting a second, the glowing Light Jak spread out his majestic wings and took to the air. The Dark Troll shook his head and looked up fiercely at the hovering Light Jak. It spread its enormous wings and shot straight for Light Jak. Light Jak angled his body and plummeted for the approaching creature. Their fists collided at the same time. There was a thunderous din as the two polar opposites collided. Two bubbles of rippling energy formed around the two struggling forms. The Dark Troll was surrounded by a pulsating purple field of electricity, while Light Jak was surrounded by a rippling, silky bubble. The Dark Eco-based monster took to a different tactic and spun around in midair, and struck Light Jak quickly in the head with his wing. Light Jak's wings gave way for a second and he fell, but that was all that his foe needed. The behemoth snatched Light Jak's outstretched hand and threw him with all his strength into a wall. Light Jak's body smashed into the wall and kept going, creating a massive hole. The deranged monster, without a second thought, plunged into the hole.

Seconds later a beam of pulsating white energy burst from the deep hole, carrying a screaming Dark Troll with it. Light Jak followed him out and began pummeling the momentarily dazed creature. He struck him in the stomach with a swift uppercut, then smashed him in the head with both hands in a ball. The Dark Troll plummeted a few feet, but then quickly righted himself and with one burst of his mighty wings, hurled himself upward and slashed Light Jak across the chest with his eighteen inch long claws. A thick, white substance leaked from Light Jak's wound, stopping the blood flow and knitting the skin back together. The Dark Troll spun around in midair and railed Light Jak in the head with one swift kick. Light Jak was hurled to the ground, the bridge cracking under the force of his impact. The monster was on him in a flash with his massive arms around Light Jak's neck. Several seconds passed, and it seemed as though Light Jak may actually have lost. But just then, Light Jak spread out his wings. A great bubble of light energy erupted from his very center, and the Dark Maker was thrown backward with a howl. Light Jak looked over his shoulder at the momentarily slumped form of his foe. Two balls of white fire formed at Light Jak's hands. With a yell of fury he threw the balls towards his rival. The creature was thrown backward a little with each hit. Light Jak's strategy suddenly became apparent: he was slowly, ever so slowly, pushing the Dark Troll to the edge, where it would be released into space and be destroyed. Unfortunately, the Dark Troll also seemed to realize this strategy as well. It sidestepped the next wave of fireballs, pulled its arms back, and then clapped its hands together. A huge wave of Dark Eco threw Light Jak backward. The angelic figure flipped in midair and landed skillfully on his feet, though he slid several more feet before coming to a stop. The Dark Troll had already taken to the air again.

Light Jak quickly followed, glowing with anger. The opposites slowly glided around the expanse of the chamber like vultures, occasionally flapping their wings. The two of them were looking into each other's eyes, one was pure darkness, and the other was glowing white. Without warning, at the exact same second, they both shot toward each other and met in midair. The eyes of the spectators barely caught the movement of the fight. The two creatures were exchanging hits blow for blow. Occasionally they would strike the other in the stomach or head. But this was very rare, they moved in almost perfect harmony. Finally, the Dark Troll seemed to gain the upper hand. He dodged Light Jak's kick and grabbed him by the neck and spun him around, and then threw him to the ground. He landed on top of him with considerable force, and began slashing at the flailing Light Jak. One leg rose from the hole in the ground and hit Dark Jak in the chin. The beast staggered backward, but Light Jak was already on top of him. He tackled him to the ground and then tossed him back into the air. He flew at the hovering creature with full speed and kicked him sideways in the stomach, then turned around and left a solid imprint of both boots on his face. The Dark Eco monster screamed in rage and blasted Light Jak to the far end of the room with a blast of Dark Eco. The two floated on the opposite sides, gasping and heaving in exhaustion. A startling phenomenon began to take place. Both of them began to spark with electricity. The random charges moved from their torsos to their arms, and finally into their hands. Both of them raised their hands into the air and then, yelling, fired equal beams of Eco toward each other. The beams met in the center of the room. The walls of the chamber began to shake, dust particles falling from cracks in the walls. The contrast between Dark and Light was nearly impossible. They were polar opposites, and the outcome would soon have explosive results. The Dark Troll was slowly pushing his beam forward. His teeth were born in a fiery snarl. He moved his arms backward and forward, as if expelling every bit of power he hand into the beam. Light Jak was slowly being pushed backward. His expression was one of extreme pain. His fiery eyes were closed tight. He was almost up against the wall. The beam of Dark Eco was slowly overcoming his, moving closer...closer still... It was impossible. This creature showed no self restraint, no sense of end. It had just the mind to win and to survive. Though powered by Light Eco, he could not yet push himself to his full abilities.

Suddenly an image popped into his head. Keira. If he lost, she would die. Everyone would die. This creature would allow Errol to kill everything, destroy the world until nothing was left. He could not let that happen. He wouldn't. A new power awoke within Jak. A great majestic power and understanding that he had never known. His beam began to grow, to push forward toward the creature. The Dark Maker's pitch-black eyes widened in an expression that had never before soiled his face: terror. It pushed as far as it could, tried to push back the rapidly advancing Light Eco beam. But it was no good, the beam advanced ever on. It overtook the beast in a fiery blaze of white-hot pain. It was nearly destroyed by the beam. Its wings were destroyed, its hair burned away. Moaning, it fell off the bridge and to the ground. As it entered the atmosphere, it caught on fire and was burned away to ash. Jak turned back to his normal form and began to look for Crystal. Suddenly, an enormous beam of energy ripped the ship in half. Bitterly, Jak knew he would have to leave Crystal behind and defeat Errol on his own. He jumped into a Warp Gate after setting the coordinates to outside Spargus City…

* * *

Crystal landed in a chamber with something with four large yellow eyes. As the lights went on, Crystal stepped back, for it was none other than a new Metal Head Leader. The monster burst into laughter at his new prey. "So this is my challenge?" he roared in jubilation. 

"What are you?" Crystal asked incredulously.

"I am Metal Scourge, the new Metal Head Leader!" the monster roared as it chased her. Crystal took to the skies and the Metal Head Leader followed: the room was huge enough that both of them could maneuver quite freely. Scourge brought his fists in with all the strength he had at his disposal, kicking up a small wind with the force behind them. Crystal expertly dodged the blow with a mid flight twist followed by a dive that put him right underneath the gigantic monster. She summoned two Eco enhanced Katana Blades one of both Dark and Light Eco before striking out with both of them.

The harpy dodged to the right, barrel rolling out of the way as the enormous Metal Head tried to run her through with his tail. Snarling in frustration as she dodged, the new Metal Head Leader turned around, presenting Crystal another chance to strike at him. The two separated again after some minutes of exchanging blows, and another lull in the fighting took place, with both combatants simply moving about in a circle, each one formulating their next move. Scourge decided it was time that he played one of the aces that he had up his sleeve. He focused his power, and showed off a new ability. His body became a multitude of Metal Wasps that has no outer skin showing. Crystal concentrated her powers as she mentally brought up a shield. She felt the electricity surge as it covered her, snaking its way across her outstretched limbs, caressing his skin and hair. Her power grew stronger and faster, until it could be contained no longer, and she set her power free with a cry.

The dark bolts flew through the Metal Heads like a gigantic chain lightning spell, ravaging their internal organs, destroying their nervous systems, and generally putting them through a few moments of unspeakable agony before they either plummeted towards the ground as oversized charcoal briquettes, or simply popped like grapes. The hundred or so that escaped converged upon one another and turned back into Metal Scourge. Quick as a dart, Crystal got behind Scourge and thrust both of her weapons up to their hilts into his back. She then turned them into bombs, blowing out two of his wings. The Metal Head Leader then performed an acrobatic maneuver that was seemingly impossible for an organism of his size: a front flip with a full three hundred and sixty degree twist. This dislodged Crystal before she could inflict any further harm upon him. It also sent the his scorpion tail at her, and the harpy threw herself backwards as best she could in an attempt to ward the blow. Knowing that the wound would heal quickly, Crystal sped back towards Scourge as he whipped around to face her.

However, as she closed the distance between them, Scourge decided that now was a good time to show off yet another trick that he had hidden up his sleeve. He thrust his hands outwards, and focused his powers. Twin beams of Yellow Eco shot forth, and Crystal weaved in and out. As she got in, she tossed a Dark Eco Grenade and a Light Eco Grenade at the massive Skull Gem in his forehead and Scourge shrieked with pain. Crystal retreated as Scourge focused his powers once more. This time, though, rather than the twin beams of energy coming forth, Crystal instead found herself having to deal with a barrage of foot ball sized energy pellets coming towards him at a rather high rate of speed. Frantically, she dodged to the left, and Scourge turned with her, trying to lead the freak of nature as he unleashed dozens of Yellow Eco bursts a second at her. One or two did hit, and wound up leaving some rather nasty looking burn marks as testimony to their capabilities. Nonetheless, the powerful being bit back a growl as she felt her infused blood get to work healing him, and retaliated by using her Blue Eco powers to deflect the rest of the ending attack, sending a few back at the Metal Head Leader himself. Scourge darted forward, bringing them both back into melee range, where the Metal Head Leader once more took the prize for strength, while Crystal took speed. However, while speedy the harpy might have been, she did not always get off free, as a couple of times Scourge did succeed in landing a blow, which usually sent the creature into a tailspin of sorts, though she always managed to pull herself out of them before Scourge could capitalize upon the sudden advantage.

As Crystal retreated, Scourge focused his powers once more, bring his Red Eco powers up this time. He breathed a massive blast of flames at the harpy, hoping to roast it alive. Crystal darted out of the way and, thinking Scourge distracted, and tried to end the fight by aiming for his head. However, she was once more swatted away, nearly being disemboweled by the stinger on the end of her foe's tail. Luckily, her flight through the air was halted. Unfortunately, it came in the style of a steel wall. She shook herself loose, summoned two swords again, and rushed back towards the Metal Head Leader, a battle cry coming from her fanged jaws. Scourge unleashed Channeled Yellow Eco attacks until he got close enough, and striking with fang and talon upon entering melee range. She brought her swords in from below, crossing them and letting and X shaped blast of Dark Eco come blasting out of them, which the massive Metal Head blocked with his forearms. Then, Scourge came back with more attacks of his own, throwing out another pair of Channeled attacks before rushing forward into a more personal kind of combat. He reached back to his sides and lashed out with both of his hands at the same time, his talons fully outstretched, and a quick upwards back flip was all that saved Crystal from being torn in half. However, Scourge had not been fighting for eons, and was still an amateur at fighting. As a result, he over extended himself and Crystal saw her chance. She darted forward and unleashed a blast of Light Eco into his skull. As Scourge's head was blasted off, a blast of energy from the weapon on the planet disintegrated the rest of his body. Crystal looked around frantically and saw a Warp Gate tucked away in a corner. She manipulated the controls with Blue Eco, setting it to outside Spargus before dashing through, turning back to Kristen as she did so.

* * *

Jak, Daxter, and Kristen landed next to each other at the same time. After they told what had happened, they looked to the sky. Errol descended, crashing into the Wasteland some miles away. 

"Let's get him! The last charge of the Dark and Light brigades!" Daxter shouted as they got in a vehicle.

"To the end," Jak and Kristen both said.

* * *

**GMB**: Okay, I'm not sure when I'll be getting the next chapter out...but I know it'll be soon...This was actually the longest chapter in the story...5007 words...Review and tell me what you thought of this chapter... 

REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12: The Battle of the Fates Pt 3

**GMB**: Here's chapter 12 everybody...

_Far2Rich_: We both wrote this one...

**GMB**: Yep...Now on with the story

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**: _The Battle of the Fates Begins_

* * *

Jak turned the key in the ignition, ready to tear after the Terraformer that had landed a few miles away, but nothing happened. He turned it again, but again, there was nothing, not even a dying cough. He got outside and looked in the engine, only to discover that it was missing. Kristen got out and looked as well. Both of them looked at each other in bafflement right before Jak's communicator went off.

"Jak? You back?" Keira's voice asked.

Jak looked at in disbelief. "Yeah Keir, but I've got an emergency. Errol just came back in a giant Terraformer, and my car has no frikken engine. Sorry, but unless you know where I can get a fast pair of wheels with weapons, it's going to have to wait."

Keira's voice sounded a bit hurt when it came back. "Okay, but where are you?"

"Right outside Spargus' gate," Jak replied.

"Come inside then," Keira said, a hint of suspense in her voice.

"Why?"

"I have something that I think you're gonna like," she said with, though Jak couldn't see it, a big grin on her face. Jak sighed and walked up to the gate, holding up his pass. He really didn't have time for games, but he might as well see what Keira wanted before tasking another car to take down the Terraformer. Maybe the Desert Screamer, Jak thought, he was always good at handling that one. Inside, Keira was waiting with a vehicle by her side. Not just any vehicle, it looked as though she had scrapped every one in Kleiver's collection, in addition to adding a few new parts that Jak suspected had come from Zoomers. He had to admit; the car was beautiful, painted bright red with yellow, orange, and black stripes. Already Jak was feeling the itch to get behind the wheel of the new car. "Like it?" Keira asked as she casually leaned against it.

"I love it," Jak said, "but how did you convince Kliever to let you scrap all of his?"

"Simple: they were all destroyed, or wreaked, in the Dark Maker assault. Damas sealed the gate and let me work on it while the Dark Makers attacked. Let me show you what I did," she said as she took Jak's hand and walked him around the car, pointing out aspects quickly, as she knew that Jak needed the car as fast as possible. "Okay, I added in the Tough Puppy's roller cage, but it extends only when the stabilizers detect that the car is upside down. I also took the two chain guns from the Sand Shark and put them in the headlights, which I fashioned with an optional X so you can aim them. I also found the head of the Slam Dozer and put it on the front of the car so you don't have to worry about anything short of a mountain. There's also a tri-barrel gattling gun under the main horn of the ram, which you can use by pressing this button down over here. And, I also took the liberty of attaching the Dune Buggy's hydraulics to this baby, letting it leap a good twenty feet straight up and fifty feet easily in front." Jak let out a whistle as he realized just how powerful this car was.

"How fast can it go?"

"Knew you'd ask that. Let me put it this way: the Desert Screamer went one hundred miles an hour, tops. I charged this car to go twice that, and I added better stability and handling so it won't skid out. You still can't make sharp turns though, especially if you're going at top speed. Of course, in order to go that fast, you need to use the dual line turbo system, which is the small pedal all the way on the right. You won't hit it instead of the regular gas pedal by mistake, so don't worry. And you'll have the toughest armor around: hardcore Eco-plex Econium alloy."

"Jeez Keira, how long did this take you."

"Twenty three hours, and now it comes to the best part. Do you see those two guns where the weapons usually go?"

"Yeah, but those look like…"

"Morph-Guns. I put them right into the car, and the glove compartment has a collection of the strongest chips around. Just look through them now and memorize it, because this helmet goes with the car. The Morph-Guns' aiming ability is tied to the target function in the helmet, and they rotate and can change their height by leaning. In addition, there is a voice activation function in the helmet. The standard choice for the Morph-Gun are machine guns, so don't say anything if that's what you want. If you do want to change, then simply say 'Morph-Gun Mod change,' and then say the name of the chip. The chip will be wired into both Morph-Guns and alter them, and then to return them to the machine guns, just say, 'Morph Gun Mod remove.'" Keira said with a grin. Jak just stared at her in disbelief, amazed at how much she had put into his car.

"So, what do you call this bad boy?" Jak asked with a grin. Keira smiled; relieved he was pleased with the car.

"I call it Devil Scrambler."

"Fitting," Kristen said as she walked in.

"Let's go Jak," she said as she got in the passenger seat.

"Yeah. Thanks Keira," Jak said as he put on the helmet and started the car. With a whoop of glee he took off through the sands, looking for the Terraformer. Out in the distance he spotted it and asked Kristen to look through the Morph-Gun Mods. She rattled them off and Jak told the car to input the rocker launchers. As the guns changed, Jak looked through the target screen on his helmet and ordered them fired at the slender neck. As the rockets got close, beams of Dark Eco were shot out and shredded them, destroying the missiles before they could do any damage.

"Okay then, we'll just have to get up close," Jak said as he found the special pedal and floored it. The two Channelers were nearly thrown from the car as it zipped forward. A large tree appeared as the Terraformer stomped around and the battering ram took care of it. Jak watched as the Terraformer got closer and closer, until he was close enough to be stepped on. And that was what almost happened. Errol had seen him coming and was making it his point to try to crush both of them. Jak weaved in and out, trying to avoid being crushed. Getting close had seemed like a good idea, but now it seemed psychotic. As Jak's car rolled down a buggy, his hands hit the fingers for the chain guns. A loud shrieking sound was hit, and Jak saw a small explosion on one of the feet of the Terraformer. "

"Jak! Aim for those bright purple things. Those are Dark Eco Power Cells!" Kristen shouted: she had seen enough of them in the future.

Jak nodded and spoke to his helmet. "Morph Gun Mod change: Needle Laser and Plasmite RPG," he shouted before unloading on the legs.

Small blasts of energy along with explosives peppered two of the legs, which fell off, causing a small earthquake. The car was flipped upside down, and the roller cage extended to catch them. Jak straightened the car out and looked on his holographic-map to try to discern where Errol was going. "Crap! He's heading for the city!" Jak yelled to Kristen. She nodded and grabbed her own Morph Gun. Putting in her homemade chip, she began to squeeze the trigger. Jak saw her and stopped her. "We might need that later," he said as he activated the gattling gun while he leapt into the air. As the car moved up into the air, it hit a majority of the Dark Eco Power Cells on another leg, causing it to fall off. Kristen focused her power and unleashed a stream of Light Eco Lightning. As it ravaged one of the remaining legs, Jak focused his own powers and destroyed another leg with his Dark Lightning. Finally, the Terraformer was balancing on only one leg. As Jak and Kristen gave each other high-fives, they heard Daxter scream and looked back. The leg had compressed to make a treadmill, allowing the Terraformer to roll along the ground. Jak looked at it in disbelief before slamming down on the pedals and taking off after it. He started spraying it with chain gun and gattling gunfire, trying to find a weakness.

As it continued, Jak began to despair. He asked Kristen to go through the Morph-Gun Mods and she said one that made him grin. "Morph Gun Mod change: double Flamethrower!" Instantly, the two guns began spewing flames. Jak drove closer to the tank and began melting the treadmills. As the rubber melted away, the wheels were exposed, and the vehicle was slowed down. Errol began firing at the car with a Dark Eco Laser as Jak turned the Morph-Gins into Arc Wielders and began shorting out the system. Jak dodged the car and finally stopped the tank. As the large platform rose into the air, four gigantic tires, each the size of a building, sprouted, and the Terraformer took off once again.

"Man, this guy just won't quit!" Daxter said.

Jak nodded, trying to figure out what he could do to stop the Terraformer. Suddenly, he had an idea. "Morph-Gun Mod change: double Gyro Burster!" Jak shouted in his helmet. "Kristen, take the wheel!" Jak shouted.

"Are you crazy?" she asked, frightened. She was not as good a driver as Jak, and was afraid of messing up.

"Completely," Jak responded as he climbed out of the car. Kristen swore and took the wheel and pedals. "Now, got closer to him," Jak shouted. He yanked the main horn off of the ram and emptied the Gyro Burster of its ammo. When the car got close enough, Jak leapt onto the tire and landed on the middle, the one place it was not spinning. He attached the disks to the horn and activated them to go off in thirty seconds. He then used his last bit of power to transform into Dark Jak. He made a small incision in the tire and stuffed the horn inside before jumping off and transforming back. Kristen picked Jak up as one of the tires exploded, destroying the vehicular half of the Terraformer. It began to hover away, and Jak and Kristen looked at each other with a smile. Kristen floored the special pedal and the vehicle took off for a ramp they both knew was coming up. Jak planned to leap up and destroy the ship once and for all.

"Jak!" Kristen shouted.

"Yeah?"

"Take these," she shouted, handing him a Dark and Light Eco Crystals along with her two Katana swords.

"Thanks," he said as he charged up.

"Kick his ass!" Kristen shouted.

"Will do!" Jak said with a grin as they entered the air. He transformed into Light Jak and flew to the ship. When he landed, he began ripping things apart with his bare hands, causing explosions to go off all over the place. He leapt out and flew to the ground, following the ship. It crashed and landed right outside Spargus City, and Jak walked up to it before climbing it.

* * *

Kristen watched as the ship went down. She desperately wanted to go and follow Jak to victory but couldn't. She saw a silhouette in the distance that she could not mistake. Without a second thought, Kristen took off for the person that she knew had come to help.

"Hello Sister." the person said smiling as it's fangs hung out of it's mouth.

"Darkness, nice to see you made it." Kristen replied

"Don't be surprised." Darkness replied, "It's my future too. Maybe if this battle goes different, both of our futures will finally be on the same track. After all, it would be nice to be around some _normal _people for once."

"True." Kristen replied as she transformed into Crystal, "But then, what is normal?" Crystal asked, "Is normal the life we once knew or is normal the life we've just dreamed of?"

"Good question." Darkness replied, "I guess we'll have to wait for that answer dear sister."

"I guess so, sister." Crystal replied

Looking at her taloned hands Darkness spoke again, "It's amazing how we are both of the same blood, yet we are both completely different from each other." she stated, "I've learn that most Elves believe that twins are to act and think alike." she paused, "but we don't...Do we?"

"Sometimes we do, but not always." Crystal replied, "Unlike you, I wasn't blessed to never have to hide my true self, but then again, you believe you weren't blessed like I was to hide your true self." she looked down at the battle that was forming below them. "Do you ever believe that we'll be treated differently if our families hadn't died?"

"Yes, I do." she said, "I might not have been forced to go into hiding and you might have never had to of been..." she paused, "tortured by Evil."

"Let's just hope Jak destroys him this time and doesn't allow him to live." Crystal said looking down.

"Hope is all we have left dear sister." Darkness stated as a blood red tear ran down her cheek, "However, I'm not going to let him have all the fun." The two female creatures looked at each other and then back at the battle below them.

* * *

The two stared at each other, both the once long ago channeler and the cyborg Errol, were awaiting that subtle signal, that unconscious _bell_, that would trigger the fight of the century, a fight that would leave one of them dead. As luck would have it, a bolt of lighting struck near by, and as the thunder swept over the Wasteland, both combatants launched themselves at each other, screaming battle cries at the top of their lungs.

Once again, Errol demonstrated that he was far speedier than the eco enhanced man that was shorter him. He lashed out with both of his guns in an attempt to turn Jak into a fillet elf. However, the long ago channeler was not going to be taken down by such a simple move, and he vaulted up and performed a back flip, before coming down with his new blades out. He then swung them, taping into his vampiric strength. But even then, Errol was swift, and brought an armored forearm up to block the blows.

The cyborgs armored body deflected the two Kitetsu's, with little more than scratches to show for all the power that had been behind them. With a wicked smile, Errol then brought his cybor sword into the equation, lashing out with it with enough force that it went about two feet into the ground as Jak manage to get out of the way in the nic of time.

* * *

'That was too close.' Darkness murmured, 'eyeing' the damage done by the attack.

'No kidding.' Crystal responded , as she leapt to the side of the cliff to get a better view."Let's just pray Jak doesn't do sometime stupid."

Two women continued to watch the battle below them. Not wanting to help Jak just yet, but knew that soon he'd need their help even though he'd never admit to it.

* * *

The Cyborg lashed out with his sword a third time, and once again Jak was forced to jump aside to avoid being impaled. However, he didn't dodge quite as far this time, and as the sword imbedded itself in the ground once again, he lashed out with both blades, only to find out that Errol's chest was armored just as heavily as his forearms were. Apparently, the Dark Maker's had thought of the potential vulnerability of that body region, and sought to prevent it from becoming injured.

Once again, Cyborg came at him, trying to rip him open. This time, Jak opted to attempt a different tactic. He vaulted out of the way, and threw both katanas at his foe, aiming for the glowing red eye that kept boring into him. Errol ducked the attack with relative ease, just as the long ago channeler had planned.

From his hands he summoned the ever-familiar dark lightning, willing it to go forth and strike his destined foe. The dark eco struck the massive cyborg, but once again, it did little more than generally piss him off.

Errol growled in wounded pride, before throwing out a channeled attack of his own, yellow eco crackling over his metalic hands before he unleashed it upon Jak with a roar. Jak kicked it into overdrive, moving like a blur to get out of the blast range of the attack, which took out a good chunk of rock from a nearby mountain.

He reached up and grabbed his blades as they arced back towards him, and for a few seconds, he and Errol just stared at each other, each of their minds trying to think of a way in which they might triumph over the other.

Errol, on the other hand, was mildly impressed by the fight that Jak was putting up, and it seemed as though for the first time in years, he was actually going to be in a battle long enough for his adrenaline to get pumping. Still, he had every reason to believe that he was going to win this conflict. After all, he had never lost before, and he saw no reason why that should suddenly change.

Jak hurled himself at his foe once again. He threw the blade in his left hand, and conjured up a dark bomb at the same time, before chucking it straight at Errols chest. The cyborg swatted the katana away with his left hand and brought his right arm up to block the channeled attack, and he succeeded in stopping them, though a slight grimace and growl attested to the fact that they caused something a wee bit more than a mild discomfort.

Jak had anticipated his foe blocking the attack, and once more the whole purpose of the assault was to serve as a distraction. Too late, Errol realized he'd taken the bait, and felt a pain run down his chest as he realized that he would now have an 'X' shaped mark on his chest to share with his other scars as the kitetsu's blade bit into him. He gave a brief glance down to his metal armor and noticed that the Dark Eco was finally starting to literally eat away the metal on it. Jak whirled his two swords around, letting him know that he wasn't going to win this fight without taking a few hits of his own.

Errol realized that despite everything, he had still underestimated what the channeler was capable of dealing out. He'd fought many battles in the years that he had lived, but it had been a long time since someone had managed to score a hit on him, let alone one that would leave him with a permanent reminder of the fight.

Jak found himself teleported away from the new attack of Yellow Eco that came his way a moment later. Realizing that it wasn't a power of his he look around and found non other than Crystal and her new friend Darkness. "What's going on?" he asked

"You didn't think we were going to let you have all the fun did you?" Crystal asked

"Yeah," Darkness said, "Now it's our turn to have some fun."

"FUN!" Daxter yelled, "You call getting almost blown off, cut up, and dying fun!" By this time both girls were smiling.

"Yep." they both replied

"You both are NUTS!" he yelled

"Dying is just another adventure." Darkness replied

"Yeah, one of which there is always something out to get you." Crystal replied, "So let's kill this bastard together."

"That's fine with me." Daxter said

Jak smiled, "Sounds like some fun is about to start."

Daxter looked up at his best friend with a look that said are you crazy? And being the furball that everybody knows and loves he said the obvious. "Are you crazy! He's gonna kill all of us!" the little ottsel screeched.

"If you be a good boy Daxter I'm sure Tess will give you something nice that'll make you tingle all over." Darkness said

This got the ottsel's naughty mind agoing. "Oh, boy!" Daxter said smiling, "You heard the ladies Jak. Let's go get him!" With that the four of them walked down towards the battlefield where they knew that the battle of the fates was about to truly begin.

* * *

**GMB**: That chapter was longer than I expected...There's 4 more chapter's to this story...Then it's done... 


	13. Chapter 13: The Battle

**GMB**: Sorry for the long wait on this chapter...I had geometry tests this week and next...So leave me alone...(Goes into hiding)...But do leave a review at the end of the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 13**:_The Battle of The Fates_

* * *

As the four of them walked down to the battlefield, Errol realized that this battle was going to be harder than he first realized. That was when he saw Kristen._ I thought Scorge took care of her? _he asked himself. "What's a matter Eco Freak, you need help from some petty women for this battle?" he asked Jak

Seeing how mad Jak was getting Kristen and Darkness both answered in a monotone voice, "We're not ordinary women." the stated together, "We're what you mortals call plan B."

The way the two spoke; you'd swear they were robots or something that was not from this planet. It totally freaked Daxter out and sortta scared Jak. Errol growled at their attempt to scare him. "You are pathetic!" he yelled

Darkness closed her eyes and began to whisper words that only she could hear. Kristen, on the other hand relinquished herself and gave Crystal the power over her again. Upon opening her eyes Crystal's acute hearing picked up Darkness's final words. "Open the bowels to the pit and release the darkness inside of me."

Suddenly the winds around them began to pick up. Dark clouds appeared out of nowhere, lightning began flashing around them, ever so often thunder sounded in the background. As the winds increased the four disappeared before Errol. Thinking they had either gotten scared and ran off or something had killed them. However, the next thing he saw was worse than anything he'd ever imagined. In front of him was the devil himself or so he thought.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Crystal asked, "I wanted to slaughter the bastard."

"You had your chance." Darkness replied, "It's my turn."

"But you can't see anything through this storm." Jak pronounced

"Actually, this ain't a storm." Darkness replied, "It's an illusion. I'm projecting into his mind that we've vanished and now in front of him is none other than himself, or what he'll become."

"You mean..."Crystal trailed off

"Yes." Darkness replied, "I'm projecting into his mind Evil. And I'll destroy him though this. However, he'll only be getting tired and soon, you two will have to fight him yourselves, without me." she stated, "I only get one chance, before I have to go."

* * *

Errol looked at the creature before him. For the first time, in a long time, he was scared. The creature's black eyes bored down onto him. It was 10 1/2 feet tall, had several reptilian scales running up and down its body and it had huge devil-like wings that reached the wingspan of 18 1/2 feet. It's tail was a deadly weapon that was 7 1/2 feet long and the end of it was a pointed arrow, that when opened up, it shot Dark Eco bolts at it's enemies. Its head was 6 feet wide and 7 feet tall. For the first time Errol finally realized what a one-man army was. This thing looked as if it could possibly kill an entire city.

Suddenly it gave out a loud roar, and charged towards Errol. Still in shock Errol didn't see the creature move until it was too late. With its taloned feet, it grabbed Errol by the shoulders and lifted him into the air until he was about 20 feet off of the ground. Then doing a flip, it grabbed his armored arm and threw him back down into the ground. The creature flew back down and grabbed him again, this time by his chest. With it's tail it began hacking away at his armor on his shoulders and back. It then threw him back to the ground again. Creating a huge hole in the process.

As the dust settled, Jak and Daxter looked at Darkness to see her vanish before their eyes. Behind them stood a very mad Errol. Kristen suddenly appeared before them. "Hey what happened to Darkness and Crystal?" Daxter asked

"Darkness returned home." she stated, "Crystal says she's suddenly lost the energy to fight. It's strange, but it looks like I'm going to be fighting this time without her."

"Well, well, looks like the freak is still alive." Errol said menacingly

"Go to hell Errol." After Kristen said this she threw one of her dagger like swords towards his robotic body. Errol moved to the side, but not in time; she made a direct hit. He looked down at his robotic arm to see that it had been severed off.

He then raised his other arm, which turned into a canon, before he began shooting at her, he said, "DIE!"

As the battle ragged on Kristen and Jak used up almost all of their ammo. Jak took out his peacemaker and set the Supper Nova setting on.

Kristen looked at him just before he fired and yelled, "Not yet!"

"Why?" he asked, "It's all we have."

"Exactly." she said, "We have to make it count." Kristen took out her second and last sword.

"What are you doing?" Jak inquired.

"I've gotta disable his canon or at least make it dysfunction." she said. She took out a mirror from her back pocket and held it above her head.

"This is no time to do your make-up babe." Daxter said

"I'm trying to see him." she said, "He's to your right Jak and he's turned around at the moment.I'm taking my chance."

"Be careful!" yelled both men.

Kristen ran over to another mound of sand and sat there for a moment. After he stopped shooting again she stood up and said, "Hey idiot, looking for me?" Errol turned around and pointed his canon at her and was about to shoot; however she was faster. Every time he shot at her she'd dodged it. She was getting closer to him; she then ran with all of her might and severed his arm off. This arm however wasn't robotic and when she did this Errol screamed in pain. Blood gushed out of the wound and onto Kristen's chest. That was when Kristen noticed he also had a bomb like gun on his chest. "SHOOT HIM NOW JAK!" she yelled

As Jak lifted his peacemaker and shot him Errol looked up at her and said, "Damn you all to hell." and exploded. Suddenly the entire sky lit up as if an Atom Bomb had gone off. The desert winds picked up, tossing everything toward the north, east, west, and south.

* * *

Kristen stood back as she watched the transformer and Errol burn. When she met Jak she never believed he'd be able to do this. However, she had learned through this experience that Jak was stronger and more powerful than he looked. "**_Though it's to be expected."_** reasoned Crystal**_ "He is the reason we're so powerful."_**

"_True._" Kristen replied back mentally.

"Looks like he did it after all." said a male voice behind her.

Turning around Kristen smiled at the site of her friends. Lynx and Alex both stood there, both had black soot all over themselves. TJ and Zig both had huge grins on their faces. "Yes, he did, didn't he." she said, "Evil will never exist now."

"Thanks to you." TJ said smiling down at her.

"Yeah." she replied blushingly.

"Does this mean it's over?" Alex asked

"Yep." Kristen replied, as she looked at her little furry friend. "Let's go to the arena."

"That reminds me." Alex said as she ran off towards Jak and Daxter.

"What's the Rat up to now?" Lynx asked worriedly

"Not sure..." Kristen answered eerily.

* * *

**GMB**: Don't leave yet! (Runs after the people leaving who thought the story was over) There's two more chapter's. (Runs away from mob and hides) I swear, they'll be good! 


	14. Chapter 14: Going Home

**Chapter 14**: _Going Home_

* * *

Jak walked onto the platform in front of Damas's throne, where a man was standing, with his back to Jak. The man then said, "Congratulations Jak, you've saved both Haven and Spargus City. I'm so proud of you, though I'm not surprised. After all, you come from a long line of hero's. You are truly your father's son and you will live up to your name, Jak Mar." 

"You know it pal!" Daxter piped up.

Alex shook her head and said, "I hope he's not always gonna be that way."

Suddenly there was a cough, both father and son looked over to see the three ottsel precursors were standing there with their ship, ready to take off. "Yes, Jak you are truly a great hero." began Leader Ottsel, "You have once again saved this world and once again the world is at peace."

"Yeah, but don't get too comfortable dude." said Surfer Ottsel, "Because you have many more adventures in your future dude."

"Or is the in the...umm...past." began Dummy Ottsel.

"Yes, yes, we'll get to that later," said Leader Ottsel, "Now Daxter, for your bravery for facing your fears and helping Jak, we grant you 1 wish. And be wise for what you wish for."

Daxter began thinking about it. He could ask for anything after all, anything his little heart desired. Alex had pacifically asked him not to wish for a pair of pants, but to be an elf again. He frowned at this. He remembered what he had looked like before all of this. He had been a dork, with bucked teeth. Then again, it had been four years since then. "Okay, I've made my decision." he announced, "All this began the day Jak and I went to Misty Island and was turned from stud to rodent."

"He was an elf?" Torn asked Jak sounding surprised.

"I wish to what I would've been like if I hadn't been turned into a r..rrr.." he began to stutter. "A RAT!"

The big chubby precursor smiled down at Daxter. "Is that all?" he asked

"Yeah." Daxter stated, "I just want to be me again."

"Very well." the leader said as he pointed his staff at Daxter.

A long stream of light hit him and lifted him into the air about 10 ft off of the ground. The light became so bright that everybody in the arena had to turn their heads away. When the light vanished, in the place where Daxter had been was a tall, slender, muscular man. His hair was red with orange streaks throughout it, it also went down to his chin and he had a gotee to match. He wore no shirt, which allowed his well-toned ab muscles to show. However, he did have a pair of ripped brown pants that was tied with a rope. "Well?" he asked

"Dax?" Jak asked, not sure if it was his best friend.

"Am I that unrecognizable?" he asked

"Yeah!" Jak exclaimed

"Ooo, Daxie you're a hunk!" Tess screeched as she ran up to him, jumped up and wrapped her legs around his hips and kissed him on the lips.

"Did you ever doubt?" he asked into the kiss.

Kristen and her friend's mouths were hanging wide open. Alex walked up behind TJ and tapped him on the shoulder. Turning aroun TJ's mouth hung even lower and his eyes widened. This caused everybody to laugh. Alex grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled down for a kiss. When she was done he was still in shock. "And you said I'd never be able to make you speachless." Alex said with a laugh as she walked over to Kristen.

Upon looking at her best friends transformation, Kristen couldn't help but be jellous. The once tiny ottsel, was now a full fledged woman, with a body to prove it. Her raven colored hair covered half of her face sexily. "Nice new look, Alex." Kristen spoke, snapping out of her shock.

"Yeah." Lynx replied, "Now you'll knock 'em dead with both your looks and your wrench." This caused all three girls to burst out laughing.

"Kristen," began the leader precursor, "For your bravery for coming here to save the future and the lives of your family and their future families, we grant you and your friends one wish."

They all looked at each other and instantly knew what that had to do. Kristen looked up at the Precursors and replied, "We wish to go home, but we also wish to return here whenever we are needed."

"I think we can arrange that." he said, "Right brothers."

"Totally!" said the suffer precursor, "Anything for Kristen, the Blessed Angel."

"Blessed Angel?" Kristen asked confussedly.

"She's called the Dark Angel." Alex announced.

"True." answer the Dummy precursor, "But her new name Blessed Angel and Dark Angel...ummm...have a connection...I think."

"Yes, Dark Angel was when you were cursed, but now you are blessed and that's what Blessed Angel represents." the leader answered. "However, it's time for you to go now."

"Right." Kristen replied sadly.

"Kristen..." Jak began worriedly

"Hey, don't worry," she began as she watched the last of her friends enter the portal. "we'll meet again" she said smiling.

"Yeah, we will." Jak replied with a smile as he watche her jump into the portal. "Someday soon."

"As for you Jak,." said Leader, "We have something to show you."

"What?" he asked

"The universe!" Leader Ottsel said as they boarded the aircraft. As the ship opened, a beam of light exploded throughout the arena. Everybody looked away from it. When they opened their eyes again, Daxter, and Tesswere on the platform all a lone...

Or were they?

Daxter glanced behind them, only to take a double glance and yelled, "JAK!"

"You didn't think I'd leave you guys, when we have another adventure coming do you?" Jak asked

"No way!" Daxter exclaimedWith that all seemed to return to normal...or was it?

* * *

**GMB**: One more chapter people! 


	15. Chapter 15: The Epilogue

**Chapter 15**: _Life Goes on...The Epilogue_

* * *

Months have passed since Kristen and her friends had returned to the future. Even though he had only known her for a few months, he had never truly understood her completely. Though as Daxter would say, "Men are never truly supose to understand women. They are the world's most mysterious creature." Jak sighed at this. He then looked down at the sleeping women next to him. Keira Hagia was the love of his life, he's do just about anything for her. He loved her with all of his heart and soul.

Laying his head back onto the pillow again, he began to fall asleep. That was until he heard something open the door to the bedroom._ This better not be Daxter again..or I'll kill him._ he thought. Slowly opening his left eye he spotted a face with Blonde hair poking it's head out from the door. "Tess?" he asked quietly.

"Hey Jak." she whipered, "Torn is at Freedom Headquarters and wants to talk to you."

"About?" Jak asked

"How should I know." she replied as she closed the door once again.

Deciding now was the time to get up, Jak streched his aching muscles and got up, out of bed and headed towards the shower. After a few moments of washing he was about to get out, when two small arms wrapped around his waist. "Keira?" he asked

The mecanis giggled, "Yes?" she answered as she sircles him until she was in front of him.

"You're being bad." he said as a sly smile made its way across his face.

"Maybe I should be punished then." she said as her arms snaked around his neck.

"Mmm.." was all he could muster as a replied as he kissed her moist lips. "Maybe you should." he said as he parted from the kiss. "But not now." he said as he got out of the shower.

"Let me guess." she began, "Torn wants you at the Freedom League ASAP?"

"Yeah." he replied as he grabbed a dark blue sleeveless shirt and put it on and the put on a pair of Kaci pants.

"Grr..." Keira growled as she watched him dress. "Fine."

Jak chuckled and kissed her forehead and left the room. Upon reaching his zoomer he saw Daxter leaning against it. "Took ya long enough!" he yelled

The drive to Freedom League was uneventful. When they got there, they walked into the elevator and walked down the main hallway to the disgusion room. Jak couldn't help, but wonder what Torn wanted this early in the morning. When both he and Daxter entered he smiled and said, "What's the new mission Torn."

The commandar smiled and replied, "We need you and Rat on the front of an attack on the last metal head nest."

"Sounds like fun." Jak said

"Sounds dangerous." Daxter said as he shivered at the thought of metal heads killing him.

"It's probably suicidle." Torn said smiling

"Let's go Daxter." Jak said as he looked at the map one more time and turned to leave.

"It's going to be a long day." Daxter said

"Come on Dax." Jak said with a smile. "What's the worse that can happen?" With that said they got onto their zoomer and raced off towards their next mission, which would lead 'em to their next adventure.

* * *

**GMB**: That's it folks! For now anyways...I may have another story coming out someday...Maybe in the fall...Hope you all enjoyed that.

Special thanks to:

**_InuAce_**: For inspiring me.

**_Far2Rich_**: For helping me with many battle scenes.


End file.
